A new Journey
by otose
Summary: Kagome goes back home to re-stock on supplies. one night she makes a wish and is granted. Will she get her happily ever after in a new place or go back home?
1. Chapter 1

Mwahahaha I'm probably crazy for starting another story but who the hell cares! *jumps in glee*

Roger: Can you handle two stories?

Most likely not, but I'll make it work.

!

Kagome was mad! Who the hell did Inuyasha think he was! Comparing her to Kiyko and telling her that her food sucked!

Currently she was on her way to the well saying she had an upcoming test and to get more supplies.

Kagome jumped in the well and was surrounded by the familiar blue, purple light.

She landed with a soft thud and climber up the ladder.

"I'm home" Kagome shouted entering her house.

"Welcome home dear," Mrs. Higurashi coming out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron.

"How's every one on the other side of the well?"

"Fine, but we need more supplies."

"Oh! Ok dear here's some money to buy what you need."

"Thanks mom, say where's Sota and grandpa?"

"Oh, Sota is over at a friend's house, and your grandpa is visiting some old friends."

Kagome nodded and went to her room; she grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a nice relaxing bath.

After her bath Kagome went down stairs to have dinner with her mom and brother, who came home earlier, and went back up stairs to get some work done. After finishing some of her work Kagome went to bed.

Ring, ring, ring, ri-smack!

Kagome yawned and got up, 'time for school.' Kagome thought sourly and got ready for the day. Kagome went down stairs ate breakfast and left for school.

*Time skip after school*

School was unbearable, especially if you have nosy friends and a guy who won't take a hint and keeps asking you out on dates. Kagome walked home and dropped off her stuff and went to the store to buy the supplies. She came home with tons of bags two of them filled with ramen.

'Geez he better be grateful that I'm bringing him ramen! Jerk doesn't deserve them!'

She went upstairs to start her homework.

Around midnight Kagome crawled to bed, and made a wish.

'I wish some one would appreciate me for who I am, and what I do, and love me for me.'

Kagome stayed in her era for 1 more day before leaving.

She went to the well and jumped in, but she wasn't surrounded by the familiar lights instead she was surrounded by red and orange instead. When the lights were gone she found her self falling!

Kagome screamed in terror she was going to die!

*With the Saiyuki boys*

As usual Gojyo was fighting with Goku.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Sanzo hitting them with his fan-o-doom.

Hakkai chuckled at their antics, will they ever grow up?

Goku looked around he was hearing something, but what?

"Hey Sanzo,"

"Say 'I'm hungry' and I'll shoot you"

"No not that, I think I hear something."

They all looked around trying to hear what Goku was hearing but couldn't.

Goku looked up and saw something in the sky falling.

"Hey look at that!" Goku shouted pointing at the thing.

They looked at the dot, Goku looked closer, it looked like it was a person!

"Hakkai quick drive towards that area I think it's a person that's falling!"

Hakkai nodded and drove as fast as the jeep could go towards the person.

*In the sky*

Kagome kept screaming and had her eyes closed, she didn't want to see her self getting closer to her death. 'Why me? Why do I have to die this way?' she mentally asked preparing herself for the crash of her meeting the ground.

Instead of falling she felt herself being held. She opened her eyes saw that she was being carried.

*With the boys*

As soon as they were in the exact spot Goku jumped out of the jeep into a tree and jumped out to catch the girl, as he could now see, he looked down at the girl, she had black hair with blue tints and was wearing a sailor uniform type outfit, but what caught his eyes were her blue ones.

He landed on the branch of another tree.

"Hey you ok?" Goku asked the girl.

"Ya thanks'." Kagome said still a bit shaken from almost being a flat pancake.

"I'm Goku, who are you?"

"Kagome, hey um, can you get me down?"

"No problem" Goku said making sure his grip on Kagome was good and jumped down.

Kagome yelped in surprise.

"Hey guys! She's ok" Goku shouted setting said girl down.

Hakkai came over to Kagome.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Ya, I think so." Kagome said grabbing her head feeling a bit woozy.

"Maybe you should sit down and rest a bit." Hakkai said helping the girl to sit on a rock.

"So who are you guys?" Kagome asked, "I know Goku's name but"

"I'm Hakkai, the red haired one is Gojyo and the monk is Sanzo."

Kagome nodded.

"So what's a girl like you're self falling from the sky?" Gojyo asked.

'Oh great another smooth talker' Kagome thought.

As she was about to answer a pack of demons came out.

"Give us the scripture!" they shouted.

"How annoying" Sanzo said getting his gun out and shooting.

All the guys began to fight; they were also trying to keep Kagome safe. A demon got past them tho and ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Goku shouted turning towards Kagome trying to get to Kagome first.

Kagome gasped and set up a barrier, when the demon touched it, he yelled out in pain and turned to ash.

Everyone noticed this.

"Retreat!" Yelled one of the demons and left.

Goku went over to Kagome.

"Hey you ok? And how did you turn that demon to ash?"

Hakkai helped Kagome up. Sanzo went over to Kagome and stood in front of her.

"Who are you and what are you" He demanded.

"My name is Kagome and I'm a priestess" she answered looking at Sanzo.

"Priestess?" Gojyo asked looking bewildered.

"A shrine maiden or girl priest. We use pure and holy aura to fight with."

Hakkai smiled, "Yes, tho they can only be found from Japan, and they usually protect a village from demons or take care of the sick."

"So that means you're from Japan." Goku said.

"Ya."

"Why are you here?"

Kagome sighed, should she tell them? She looked over to Hakkai he seemed nice and understanding enough, then at Gojyo, he might think it was a joke, Sanzo would just say that she was crazy and Goku well would most likely believe her. she started to tell her story and how she came here.

"That's quit a story." Hakkai said.

"Why should we believe you? What proof do you have?" Sanzo asked lighting his smoke.

"This should be proof." Kagome said taking out half of the jewel on a necklace.

The boys looked at her and agreed that she was telling the truth.

"You can travel with us if you like." Hakkai suggested.

"No" Sanzo said going over to the jeep.

"I promise I won't be trouble." Kagome said begging and giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well what can you do?" Gojyo asked.

"Well, I can make barriers that hurt demons, I can heal somewhat and I can cook."

After hearing the last part Goku was excited. "She has to come with us now!"

Sanzo sighed and looked at the girl, she didn't seem like a threat and she might be helpful in their journey, hell she can look after Goku.

"Fine." Sanzo said.

Kagome and Goku cheered, Gojyo and Hakkai smiled and Sanzo well looked annoyed as usual.

A new journey has begun.

!

Whoo! Done!

Roger: good start.

Yay! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.

Roger: It's a start

!

At the moment the groups were driving thru a forest to the next town. Kagome was sitting in the back with Goku and Gojyo, who were once again fighting.

"Will you shut up?" Sanzo shouted annoyed that he couldn't get some quite time.

Sanzo turned to Kagome and whispered "Duck."

Kagome did as she was told and saw Goku and Gojyo getting hit by a fan.

Hakkai chuckled.

"So Kagome what's in your bag?"

"Oh, um, supplies that I bought for my group. But since I'm traveling with you guys, you can use them."

"Thanks, so what do you have in there?"

"Well, I have my first aid kit, food, a lot of ramen, candy for Shippo and my sleeping bag."

Hakkai nodded, having a first aid kit would come in handy.

"Hey Kagome! Can I have the candy?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Kagome said handing Goku the candy; he really did remind her of her sweet little Shippo.

"Great, now the monkey will be even more hyper." Gojyo said looking off.

"Hey! Who are you calling a monkey, you red roach!" Goku shouted once again starting over their fight.

Kagome sighed, Hakkai smiled and continued to smile and Sanzo grabbed his gun.

And off they went and you could hear a gun going off.

*In town*

The group was walking looking for an inn. Kagome currently was fawning over Hakuryu, hugging him and kissing saying 'your so cute' over and over, with Gojyo wondering why she wasn't doing that to him, a smiling Hakkai telling her about Hakuryu, Goku who was trying to get her attention and Sanzo not paying attention. Finally the group found an inn.

They each got single rooms.

"Hey Hakkai?" Kagome asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Hakkai said turning to Kagome.

"Can I have some money to buy an outfit? I really don't want to travel in a skirt."

"Why? I like your skirt." Gojyo said smirking making the poor girl go red.

"Of course, I'll go with you I need to buy some things too." Hakkai said.

"Ok."

And the two left to do their shopping.

*In town*

Kagome went to the clothing store while Hakkai went to buy some things.

The store was nice had a lot of great clothing. She went over to the shirts and found one she liked, and went over to the pants. She went over to the changing rooms to try on the clothes. Kagome put on the outfit. It was a red shirt with black cherry petals on it with smooth blue jeans. It was ok but maybe a different shirt? She put on her clothes and went to get another outfit; she came back and tried on a black tang top with a mini gray over jacket with the same jeans. This looked better and she went and bought it. She came out the store wearing her new outfit.

She went looking for Hakkai and found him walking towards her with a few bags.

"Hey Hakkai" Kagome greeted.

"Hello, looks like you found an outfit, you look great."

"Thanks."

The two walked back to the inn. They entered Sanzo rooms knowing that they were in their. They opened the door to see Goku and Gojyo fighting and Sanzo about to shoot them.

"What is going on in here?" Kagome demanded.

"Gojyo being a dick." Goku shouted.

"Ya well he's being a brat!" Gojyo yelled.

Kagome and Hakkai sighed.

"Hey Kagome I like your new outfit!" Goku said.

"Thanks."

"How about we go get some dinner?" Hakkai suggested.

And they walked out of the inn to find a restaurant.

*At the restaurant*

Kagome was in shock as Goku and Gojyo fought over food, and she thought Inuyasha ate a lot!

"Do they always fight like this?" Kagome asked.

"Unfortunately" Sanzo said. He got up and shot off a round of bullets.

Kagome yelped in surprise.

"Damn it! Give him his noodles and order your own!" Sanzo shouted.

After that dinner was pleasant with everyone laughing at the stories Kagome told them of her old group.

*At the inn*

After dinner they went back to the inn and to their rooms, but not before Kagome smacked Gojyo for his perverted comment about her joining him in his room.

It was a good night's sleep.

Kagome woke up with a yawn and got dressed and went out of her room. She saw something out the hallways window and ended running into Sanzo.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Kagome apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Sanzo said gong downstairs with Kagome behind him.

Everyone else was up and ready and after eating they left the town to go to the next one.

Now after driving for a long time with nothing to do, you get bored, which is what Kagome and Goku was.

"I'm bored." Goku whined.

"Me too." Kagome said resting her head on her hand.

Sanzo pointed his gun in Goku's face, "Whine again and you'll have a bullet in your head, got it?"

"Got it" Goku said moving away from the gun.

"You don't have to threaten him like that." Kagome said looking at Sanzo.

"What do you suggest then?" Sanzo asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Kagome went thru her bag looking for something, she 'aha' as soon as she found what she was looking for and gave it to Goku.

"What is it?" Goku asked holing the item.

"It's a game boy, you can play games on it, I bought with me by accident once and let Shippo play with it once, now you can use it."

"Wow thanks! What game is in it?"

"Pokémon sapphire version, you can start the game over."

"Great idea Kagome." Hakkai said knowing that the game will keep Goku busy.

Sanzo 'hn'd' and looked straight ahead, with Gojyo just staring at the scenery.

Goku held the game boy and started to play asking Kagome a question about it once in a while.

For once it was peaceful in the jeep and the group continued on their way to their next location.

!

Yay! Done!

Roger: Pokémon? Really?

I like Pokémon and beside it was the first game that came into mind for game boy.

Anyway hope you liked this chapter please review and if you have any ideas pleas send them in, I would love to see your ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm loving this story!

Roger: even tho theirs not much reviews?

Yup, Cus I can mess with the characters! On with the story.

!

It was getting late and the group still haven't reached the next town.

"I guess were camping out tonight" Hakkai said stopping the jeep.

"Great" Sanzo said getting out and lighting his smoke.

Goku, Gojyo and Kagome got out as well.

"I don't care; I'm use to camping out every night." Kagome said helping Hakkai set up the tents.

"Hey Kagome can you cook for us?" Goku asked.

"Sure, just get me the cooking utensils."

Goku cheered and grabbed the items for her.

Kagome took them from Goku and proceeded to make a fire. After wards she started to cook ramen, she was even showing Goku how to cook.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome said handing Goku his bowl.

The rest of the guys came over and got their share.

"Hey! Why does Goku get a more then the rest of us?" Gojyo asked looking at Goku.

"Because he obviously eats more and most likely needs it and theirs more in the pot if you want seconds so quit complaining." Kagome said eating her noodles.

"This taste great" Hakkai said.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled, it felt nice being appreciated.

Sanzo just nodded his head in agreement and continued eating.

Afterwards Kagome and Hakkai cleaned up.

"So how is this gonna work?" Gojyo asked looking at the tent (they only have one right?).

"Its alright I can sleep outside, we didn't camp using tents" Kagome said grabbing her sleeping bag.

"No, no, you should sleep in the tent one of us will sleep outside.

"No way in hell am I sleeping outside" Sanzo said glaring at Hakkai.

The boys started to argue, Kagome looked at them and sweat dropped and set her sleeping bag out and crawled in and went to sleep.

The guys stopped fighting when they heard soft snoring; they looked over and saw that she was asleep.

"Great, she fell asleep outside in her sleeping bag." Gojyo said looking at her.

Goku had an idea and got out his sleeping bag and put it next to Kagome's and crawled in. Gojyo smiled and got his and put it next to Goku. Hakkai smiled and chuckled.

"I guess were all sleeping outside tonight."

"Like hell I am" Sanzo said going inside the tent, Hakkai followed him into the tent and went into his sleeping bag, Sanzo doing the same.

*Morning*

Goku woke up smelling something good; he sat up and saw Kagome cooking,

"Morning Goku." Kagome said noticing the teen was up.

"Morning."

Kagome looked at the food, it was ready.

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

"Ya!" Goku said getting out of his sleeping bag and grabbing some food.

"Hey monkey you think you can shut up?" Gojyo said sitting up.

"Morning Gojyo, breakfast is ready."

"Morning beautiful and thanks."

Kagome blushed a bit at the complement, Inuyasha never called her beautiful, he only said that she looked ugly and would never be as pretty as Kiyko.

Kagome turned around to see Hakkai and Sanzo come out of the tent.

"Morning."

"Good morning, thanks for making breakfast." Hakkai said grabbing a plate.

"You're welcome," she said handing Sanzo a plate.

"Is their any coffee?" Sanzo asked.

"Um, co coffee, but I made tea." Kagome said grabbing the kettle filled with tea.

She handed everyone a cup and one for herself.

After eating and cleaning up they went on their way. They finally reached the town around noon. The town looked as tho it was getting ready for a festival, which it was.

"Oh, wow a festival." Kagome said looking around. The group found an inn.

"Hey Sanzo can we go to the festival?" asked Goku.

"No." Sanzo said reading the paper.

"Please Sanzo? Can we go? I'll look after Goku." Kagome asked/pleaded.

Sanzo looked at the two both had puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

*later that night*

The group was enjoying the festival. Gojyo wondered off, looking for some women and Goku dragged Hakkai somewhere leaving Kagome and Sanzo alone together.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do or say. She then saw one of the game booths; one of the prizes was a plushy fox (I love foxes). She went over to the booth.

"How much is it to play and what do I need to do to win that fox?" She asked.

"2 bucks and shoot down the moving target in the way back." The man said.

Kagome got out 2 bucks and handed it to the man.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo asked coming over to the girl.

"Trying to win that cute plushy fox." And started to shoot at the target in the back. She came close to hitting but the game ended.

Kagome frowned and then she smiled and looked at Sanzo.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Can you win that fox please?" Kagome asked hoping he would.

"Tch, fine. How much to play?" Sanzo said.

"2 bucks"

Sanzo handed the man the money and shot the target in the back

"Winner!" Shouted the man, "which prize would you like?"

"The fox plushy."

"Here you go" the man said handing him his prize.

Sanzo handed it to Kagome who thanked him and hugged the stuff fox. Sanzo overheard an old couple say that he was a nice boyfriend winning his girl a prize, he looked annoyed but didn't say anything and continued to walk with Kagome.

Kagome was happy; it was nice of Sanzo to win her that prize. She then looked over at a other booth it had cotton candy and other delicious treats.

"Hey Sanzo, want some cotton candy?" Kagome asked heading towards the booth.

"No." Sanzo said following her.

Kagome bought some and two drink she handed one to Sanzo who thanked her.

They went and found a bench to sit on. Kagome set her fox down and started to eat her cotton candy.

"You sure you don't want some?" Kagome asked Sanzo.

"Positive."

"Why don't you try some?"

"I said n-" Sanzo was cut off by the cotton candy in his mouth. It was sweet and dissolved fast in his mouth.

"See?" Kagome said knowing that Sanzo would like it.

"I guess it's fine." Sanzo said grabbing more and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey look!" Kagome said pointing to the sky.

Sanzo looked up and saw fireworks. It was, nice, he thought looking at the fireworks explode in the sky, he looked over at Kagome, it looked like her eyes were sparkling looking at the fireworks, he then turned back to the sky.

Both looked at the sky watching the fireworks explode in complete and comfortable silence.

!

Yay, how that for a Kagome and Sanzo moment?

Roger: Not bad.

Yup gotta go slow for their relation ship knowing Sanzo. K review if you know what's good for you or I'll send my squirrel and fox army after you!


	4. Chapter 4

Ha-ha! This is gonna be fun to write!

Roger: Why are you working on this story? Work on your other!

Not until I get 1 more review!

!

After the fire works the two headed back to the inn.

"That was fun." Kagome commented looking over at Sanzo.

"I guess." He replied.

Kagome nodded, he reminded of her of Sesshomaru at times. The two walked into the inn and went into one of the rooms that the rest of the group was talking in.

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted.

"Kagome! Sanzo your back!" Goku cheered.

"So how your night?" Gojyo asked giving Sanzo certain looks.

"Shut up" Sanzo said getting where Gojyo was heading.

"Oh, Kagome did you win that fox?" Hakkai asked looking at the prize.

"No, Sanzo won it for me."

Gojyo's grin grew bigger and Hakkai smiled.

"Wow, Sanzo won you a plushy fox? Hey Sanzo you feeling ok?" Goku asked.

"I'm feeling fine now get out I'm going to bed." Everyone but Sanzo left going to their room, until they came back in.

"What?" Sanzo growled out.

"Apparently we forgot we got double rooms and since their five of us, how are we going to make this work?" Hakkai said.

"I'll share a room with Kagome." Gojyo offered making said girl blush red.

"I don't think that's best Gojyo." Hakkai said looking at Kagome's face.

Sanzo was annoyed and tired, damn it! He wanted to sleep!

"She'll share a room with me now get out or die."

Everyone left leaving the two alone. Kagome went to her bed got under covers and laid down.

Sanzo also got under the covers to sleep.

"Night" Kagome said turning off the light.

"Tch, night." Sanzo said rolling over and fell asleep.

*morning*

Kagome got up and looked around where was she? She then remembered that she was traveling with a group of guys now, 1 was a monk, 1 was a kid, the other a skirt chasing pervert and a nice man with a pet dragon that turned into a jeep.

She looked over and saw that Sanzo was still sleeping. Should she wake him up? She wasn't sure but he might want to get going. She went over to Sanzo and started to shake his shoulder.

"Sanzo, Sanzo, wake up, its morning." She whispered.

Sanzo groaned ay being woken up and saw that it was Kagome who woke him up.

"What?" he growled.

"Oh, just waking you up so we can get a head start on the day."

And she left to go downstairs to meet with the others.

"Morning" she greeted seeing everyone else up.

"Hey Kagome!" Goku greeted.

They heard footsteps and saw Sanzo come down.

"We're all here, I guess that means we should go." Hakkai said walking out side and watching Hakuryu transform into a jeep.

They all got in and left but not without Goku complaining about being hungry.

They traveled for sometime, Goku playing the game boy, Gojyo and Sanzo napping and Kagome and Hakkai chatting. All of sudden a giant boulder came out of no where blocking their path.

"A boulder?" Kagome asked.

OH Baldie! Here I come!" shouted a voice.

Everyone in the car groaned but Kagome who looked bewildered.

"It's the brat." Sanzo said.

"Brat?" Kagome asked, she then looked to see a girl about Gokus age maybe younger, with orange hair green eyes, with a shirt that had no sleeves and pants with on leg left to look like shorts.

The girl noticed the new comer.

"Hey Baldie who's the lady?" she asked.

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you and you are?" Kagome asked the girl.

"I'm Lirin, nice to meetcha!" Liring greeted.

"hand over the scripture Sanzo" said a new voice. They looked up to see 3 people coming at them, they got out of the car and took a battle stance.

"Kagome stay back." Hakkai warned, Kagome nodded and went to the back.

The 3 people jumped down. Kagome, couldn't help noticing, that the one with red hair looked hot and that they were demons including Lirin.

The red haired demon took notice of her too.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"None of you business!' Goku shouted running towards him. The two began to fight.

Gojyo also began to fight his brother, and Hakkai battled Yaone.

Kagome looked and saw that Sanzo was sitting with Lirin bothering him, she walked over to the two.

"So, you don't fight?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome, how do you know baldie Sanzo?" Lirin asked.

"Oh, I meet him and the rest a while back and now I'm traveling with them." Kagome answered hoping the girl wouldn't question her.

"Ok, hey got any meat buns?"

"No, but I have candy." Kagome said handing Lirin some candy.

Lirin cheered and took the candy with a thank you.

Kougaiji saw that they were going no where with this and stopped.

"What's wrong? Afraid of losing?" Goku taunted.

"No" he answered and hit Goku sending him back near Sanzo Kagome and Lirin.

"Goku!" Kagome shouted and ran to the boy side, "are you ok?" She asked making sure he was alright.

Kougaiji looked at the girl, who was she?

The other fights stop. Yaone and Dokugakuji went over to Kou and noticed the girl too.

"Who are you?" Yaone asked.

"I'm Kagome." She answered helping Goku up.

"I'm Yaone and that's Dokugakuji and that's Kougaiji."

"He's my big brother." Lirin said going over to Kagome.

"Where her for the scripture." Kou said.

"Scripture?" Kagome asked.

"The scroll that I were around my neck." Sanzo explained.

"We'll be taking it now" and once again began their fighting.

Kagome didn't know what to do apparently they wanted the scroll that Sanzo had, but why? She saw that they were getting tired.

Kou stopped one of Nii's bugs found him saying to get back to the castle, he glared.

"We'll continue this some other time." He said and left with his group.

"Why do they want the scripture Sanzo has?" Kagome asked.

Hakkai explained everything, about the revival of the demon king, and how they need the scriptures which are protected by Sanzo's.

Hakkai had found a way around the boulder and continued on their way, resuming what they had been doing before they were ambushed.

Except this time Kagome was talking with Sanzo and Gojyo was watching Goku play.

They found a town to stay in for the rest of the day. They went into a room and started to play poker.

"I don't know how to play poker" Kagome said being handed her cards.

"Don't worry I'll teach you" Gojyo said explaining the rules of poker. (I don't know the rules!)

Kagome understood and played with them. Surprisingly she was good at it and was winning every round. After wards they played Mahjong with Hakkai teaching Kagome how to play. She tried and saw that it was hard but fun, after playing one round she decided to watch. After 5 rounds of Mahjong everyone left to go sleep in their rooms.

!

Whoo!

Roger: you have no idea what your doing are you?

I do too, its just going slow right now. Review and also tell me your ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! It's fun having 1 reviewer!

Roger: you ate candy again didn't you?

Maybe! On with the show! *pops streamer thing*

!

Sanzo woke up and was annoyed, he usually never have dreams, but this one disturbed him, a lot, he dreamed about Kagome, why the hell would he be dreaming about her?

He got up and went down stairs and saw everyone else.

"Morning Sanzo!" Goku called out.

Sanzo nodded.

"What are we doing today? I'm pretty sure we're staying an extra day" Gojyo asked.

"I don't know, so I guess that means we can do whatever we want today." Hakkai said.

"Awesome!" Goku said thinking of the food he could eat.

Kagome smiled, she can do some shopping.

"Fine, I'll be in my room." Sanzo said going back up stairs.

Everyone watched Sanzo go up and then turned to each other.

"Well." Gojyo said breaking the silence. "I'm leaving." and left.

"I'm leaving too; if you want you can come with me." Hakkai offered.

"Sure" said Kagome.

"Ok." Goku agreed following the two.

The trio was enjoying the walk around town; it was relaxing, despite Goku asking for every single food, but bought him some anyway.

"Goku chew before you sallow" Kagome chided.

Goku nodded and did as he was told. Hakkai noticed that Goku was starting to look at Kagome the same way he looked at Sanzo, a parental figure, maybe it would be good for Goku to know a 'mothers love', seeing how Sanzo didn't really show his feelings that much.

They continued their walk for another half hour before returning to the inn. They went to Sanzo's room and saw him reading the paper. He had the top part of robe down, reveling the black shirt and sleeve looking thing (What is that called?).

Kagome noticed his muscles, he was pretty buff, and blushed at the thoughts she was having of him. Sanzo noticed the redness in her face, but didn't say anything.

"How about a game of mahjong?" Hakkai suggested.

Everyone agreed and played a few rounds; Gojyo came later and took Goku's spot on the game while he played with the game boy. It was peaceful and everyone was enjoying the peace.

"I'm hungry" Goku said.

"I guess that means it time to eat." Kagome said getting up.

Sanzo groaned, Hakkai agreed and Gojyo shrugged. They all left and found a nice restaurant.

*At the restaurant*

They were finally seated and looking at the menu. Goku wanted to order everything, but Sanzo told him no, which resulted in Goku whining.

"Goku, stop you're whining now or I'll shoot you!" Sanzo ordered.

"But Saznooo! I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

"Goku stop whining, if you want I'll let you have some of my food." Kagome said, hoping he would stop.

"Really? Thanks!"

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other and then at Sanzo who was narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

"What?" She asked Sanzo.

"You're spoiling him." He said.

"I am not."

"Yes you are, by giving him some of your food he's going to whine for more."

"At least I found a peaceful solution to the problem."

"Peaceful solution?"

"Yes, peaceful! I don't threaten him, now do I? No, I don't!"

Everyone else at the table watched them argue back and forth.

"Threatening him works better than spoiling the brat!"

"He's not a brat! And kids can be spoiled from time to time!"

Sanzo glared at the girl; did she think she could look after Goku better than him? He was about to say something but the waiter came to take their order. They ordered their food and everyone was silent, with Sanzo glaring at Kagome and her ignoring him which pissed him off more.

Dinner was silent until Goku broke it with a question.

"Hey Kagome? Are you going to try to find a way back to your home?"

Kagome looked at Goku, and thought about it, she still needed to find the jewel shards, and she did want to make sure Shippo was taken care of and Naraku dead.

"Most likely, I still have a responsibility to do and finish."

Goku frowned; he didn't want her to leave. Beside Hakkai, she was the only one who showed her feeling and cared for him openly, either when he hurt, bored, or sad, she was starting to feel like a mother or older sister.

Kagome saw Goku frown, she frowned too, and these guys were starting to grow on her, especially Goku.

Everyone one was silent until the waiter came carrying their food which made Goku shout in glee. Dinner was some what peaceful with the occasional 'hey that's mine!' or 'Shut and die' and 'don't threaten him!' After dinner they went back to the inn, there was still some day time left.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome said getting up and heading out the door.

"I'll be back later." Gojyo said heading out the door as well. Hakkai well he went to a chair and started to read a book that he had bought previously, Goku got his game boy out, and Sanzo just sat down and thought about things. He was getting frustrated and decided he needed some air and left.

*With Sanzo*

Sanzo was walking around the town getting some air and hoping to clear his head. He saw a path heading out to the towns forest, and decided to walk down it, he had his gun with him in case of demons. It was peaceful despite the birds annoying chirping, but none the less peaceful. He saw a hill and walked up it. He saw a big tree and noticed the sun setting. It was a calming and nice scene.

"Pretty isn't it?" Asked some one.

Sanzo looked surprise and saw that it was Kagome who asked, she was lying against the front of the tree looking at the sunset.

"I guess" Sanzo said going next to her, looking at the sun.

"You can sit if you want; it's much more comfortable than standing"

Sanzo didn't say anything but did indeed sit down with her to watch the sun set. It was comfortable silence watching the sun set, Kagome looked over at Sanzo and fully analysis him, he was good looking, she admitted, he looked a bit older than her but maybe not by much, and he had very pretty purple eyes.

Sanzo noticed her staring and turned his head to her.

"What?"

Kagome blushed and looked away; embarrassed that she was caught looking at him, by him! Sanzo stared at her, their she goes again going red, hmm, red, just like Gojyo makes her red. He pondered it a bit and figured it out, she was embarrassed about being caught by him, but why? Just what was she thinking? He looked back to the sunset.

He also thought about her, she was nice, he guessed, she was starting to spoil the monkey, but she did help out a lot by keeping him entertained and happy. He then looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, she was pretty, he surprisingly admitted, and the light from the sunset enhanced her looks, making it like she was softly glowing.

With the sun setting it was getting a bit cold, Kagome rubbed her arms and Sanzo noticed this.

"Cold?"

"Ya, just a bit"

Sanzo not thinking, just did it, moved close to Kagome and draped an arm around her to keep her warm.

Kagome blushed at the action, she didn't think he would somewhat hug her. Sanzo had similar thoughts, what the hell was he doing? He then felt Kagome snuggle closer to him, he sighed it was to late now and he be damned if she got sick and became a hindrance. So the two stayed that way watching the sun go down, it was a nice little scene and both tho not saying it out loud or would admit it, in Sanzo's case, enjoyed the contact and little moment.

!

Done! O Ya!

Roger: Making warm up to each other?

Yup. Also I started school now so I'm going to try and update on the weekend or every other weekend depends, sorry for the inconvenience. Well review


	6. Chapter 6

Whoo I have another reviewer! Yay I feel so special!

Roger: Ya, emphases on 'special'

You're so mean to me! On with the story! Also Sanzo may seem a bit occ

!

It was night time now and Sanzo and Kagome were heading back, or that was the original idea.

"Sanzo look! Fireflies! Come on!" Kagome said running after the line of fireflies thru the trees.

Sanzo sighed and walked after her, he then saw a field filled with fireflies and Kagome in the center.

"Come on Sanzo!" Kagome said going over to him and grabbing his hands to lead him to the center.

Why was he letting her do this? Why didn't pull back his hands? Why oh why? Was it because he was braking his promise to never love or care for some one in fear of losing them like his master? Did he actually enjoy her company? Did he actually like her and hold feelings for her?

He shook his head and saw that they were being surrounded by fireflies. Kagome put her hand out and a few fireflies circled or landed on her hand. Sanzo mimicked her and got the same results, Kagome smiled, Hakkai told her about Sanzo, and watching him right now to act so freely brought a smile to her face.

Kagome giggled and twirled around the fireflies circling her and her other movements. She laughed out loud starling Sanzo who was staring at the fireflies around his hands and now looking at her.

Kagome grabbed Sanzo again, and made him twirl around with her, fireflies following. Sanzo raised his eyes, what was this girl doing to him? He sighed, he could be mean at times but he could never really yell at a woman unless they were a bitch or a demon foe. So he just let Kagome twirl him around.

Sanzo stiffened he felt something move in the bushes, he stopped Kagome and stood in front of her, protectively, gun out.

"Who's there?" Sanzo asked out loud.

"Sanzo? What's going on?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Some one's here and I'm not sure if it's a demon."

Kagome spread her miko powers out to try to feel the intruder's presence. Then, suddenly, 5 demons came out.

"Food" one of the demons said the other agreeing, and then they lunged forward. Kagome quickly threw up a barrier protecting Sanzo and her self.

"Will I be able to shoot out of this?" Sanzo asked.

"You should." Kagome answered not entirely sure. Sanzo grabbed his gun and fired; it went thru and killed a demon. Sanzo saw a demon come at him but the barrier killed it. He kept firing and Kagome kept the barrier up.

They looked around, no more demons, Kagome let down the barrier, and Sanzo turned to her.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome and thank you too. We make a good team." Kagome said.

Sanzo nodded, they did make a good team. He had some one to cover him and vice versa.

"Do you know how to fight with a weapon?"

"Ya, bow and arrows."

Sanzo nodded, so she could fight, that's good.

"We'll look around to see if we can get you some."

"Ok."

After that they spend a few more minutes with the fireflies and walked back, it was rather late. Kagome shivered she realized how cold it was and the mini gray jacket didn't help to keep her warm. Sanzo saw her shiver, and again, wrapped his arm around her, using his long sleeve to keep her warm. Kagome blushed again but kept quite it was a nice moment even if it was to keep her from getting sick and becoming a problem. Sanzo looked away; oddly there was barley visible pink on his face, so maybe he was starting to like her?

The two found the inn and walked inside and both bid each other goodnight before going to their rooms to sleep.

*Morning*

Sanzo woke up with a groan and got ready. Afterwards he went down stairs to see everyone.

"So how was you and Kagome's night?" Gojyo asked giving Sanzo sly looks.

"Fine." Sanzo answered glaring at him.

"Well how about we get some breakfast?" Hakkai said.

"Ya! Food!" Goku cheered and Kagome smiled at him, he was so cute at times! She wanted to pinch his cheek.

The group went to a nearby restaurant to eat and oddly there was no fights just chatting and enjoying the calmness.

Sanzo coughed grabbing everyone's attention.

"Last night, Kagome told me that she could fight." He started.

"You can?" Goku asked looking at her.

"Yup, I fight using bow and arrows." Kagome said.

"Well I guess that means we need to find you some then." Hakkai said.

Everyone nodded and finish their food and went searching for the weapon.

They asked around and were told where they could get it; they went to the towns black smith and bought Kagome a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Thanks, you guys!" Kagome thanked.

"No problem, at least you can protect your self." Gojyo said. The group walked back to the inn and hanged out in Sanzo's room.

Sanzo was reading the paper, Kagome was entertaining Goku with a story her mother told her and Gojyo and Hakkai were playing cards. It was a nice peaceful time till Goku said something.

"Hey Kagome? How old are you?" Goku asked.

"How old am I? Well I'm 18" Kagome replied. (They have been looking for the jewels for years.). Everyone looked at Kagome, she was young, but so was Goku, but he was younger than Kagome, about 15 (In the Manga it says he's 18 but I'm making him 15).

"Hey lets walk around town." Kagome suggested to Goku.

"Ya!" Goku cheered following Kagome out the door. Sanzo narrowed his eyes at this for some reason.

"Jealous monk?" Gojyo snickered.

Sanzo looked at Gojyo. "Why would I be jealous?"

"That's she's paying attention to monkey boy and not you."

"Tch." Was all he said before going back to reading.

*With the two.*

The two were enjoying their walk, and Goku of course asked for food which Kagome got him. Kagome looked at Goku he was so young! And he was starting to feel like a younger sibling or son.

"So, Goku what should we do?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, let's just keep walking around." Goku said.

Kagome nodded and the two walked around.

!

End! Good chapter? I think so.

Roger: You love fluff don't you?

Hell Ya! Ok review my awesome readers! Also I have a death note Inuyasha crossover its called: A change of pace. So check it out if you're interested.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Reviews! I love them so you guys get another chapter

Roger: You're gonna spoil your readers.

Shush you! On with the story!

!

Kagome and Goku walked back to the inn. They went to Sanzo's room knowing they were still their. They were playing cards.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted.

"Hello Goku, Kagome how was the walk?" Hakkai asked looking over at the two then his cards.

"Fine." Kagome answered sitting on the bed. Sanzo looked at Gojyo then Hakkai.

"Call." He said and they put their cards down.

"Looks like I win." Sanzo said smirking.

"Damn it" Gojyo said. Hakkai just smiled.

"When are we leaving this place?" Gojyo asked.

"Well, we do have everything, we could leave right now." Hakkai said looking at Sanzo.

Sanzo nodded and everyone went to their rooms to pack.

When the checked out of the inn Hakuryu transformed into a jeep and they drove off.

*2 Hours later*

The group was yelling again. Goku and Gojyo got into a fight which Kagome stopped but started up again with Kagome yelling at Gojyo for his perverted comment, only to be yelled at by Sanzo to shut up or die, which Kagome said that saying that wasn't the always gonna be the answer to everything, which had him narrowing his eyes at her.

"Now, now let's not try to kill each other" Hakkai said trying to get everyone to settle down. Kagome sighed and looked off, Gojyo did as well and Sanzo growled in annoyance and looked ahead.

Kagome looked over at Sanzo, why did he always have to threaten everyone? Couldn't he just ask them to shut up? Kagome smiled at the memory of last night, he was so nice and relaxed, and she wondered if that would happen soon.

Sanzo felt someone watching him and turned to see Kagome turn her head away. Sanzo mentally smirked and turned back to looking forward, he was a monk of course but his master did tell him about the birds and the bee's, he then shivered, he didn't want to have that talk with Goku yet, he rather be listening to the lower monks whine at him then telling Goku about girls.

The group traveled into a town. It was a nice little village and found a inn to stay in.

Kagome left saying she was going to walk around for a bit.

*With Kagome*

Kagome was walking around the town, she sighed, and she missed her friends from the feudal era, especially Shippo. She looked around and decided to shop for herself, Hakkai did give her money to spend, so why not use?

Kagome went into a random store and looked around, nothing interesting here. She walked out and was handed a flyer by a boy, she read the paper.

The monthly Town Dance being held at the theater house.

Time: starts at 6 ends at 12.

Their will be food and refreshments.

Please come and enjoy a fun night of dancing.

Kagome smiled, a night of dancing sounds fun. She was going back to the inn, but why not shops for an outfit for the dance? She smiled and walked off to the nearest clothing store.

*At the inn*

Everyone was hanging out in Gojyo's room this time. Goku was playing his game boy and the other three were playing cards. The door opened and saw Kagome come in smiling and holding a peace of paper.

"Hey! Guess what!" Kagome asked excited.

"What?" Asked Goku getting excited.

"This town is holding their monthly town dance tonight!"

"Really? Sounds fun." Hakkai said.

"Lets go." Gojyo said.

"No" Sanzo said.

"Aww, come on Sanzo don't be like that! It will be fun and you don't have to dance." Kagome said.

Sanzo huffed and agreed. Kagome squealed in a girlish way.

"Ok, well you guys should get an outfit for the dance! I bought one!" Kagome said.

Hakkai thought about it then agreed. It would be nice to wear something else then their regular clothing.

Hakkai and Gojyo went shopping and Kagome took Goku shopping.

Kagome helped Goku pick out a nice outfit. It was a white button long sleeve shirt, with a golden thread design in the back; it was a dragon, and jeans.

Hakkai bought a nice light blue dress shirt and light brown dress pants. Gojyo bought a red button shirt and jeans.

*Later*

Everyone was getting ready for the dance, well except Sanzo. Their was knock at his door. The door opened and Hakkai came in.

"Sanzo you should at least wear something else you don't want your robes getting dirty."

Sanzo sighed, the only other clothing he had was the black shirt and sleeve things with jeans. Hakkai noticed this and handed him a bag. Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might want to wear something else so I bought you this." And he left.

Sanzo took it and looked at the clothing, a nice black dress shirt and some nice jeans. He sighed and put them on and went down stairs to wait.

Everyone was ready and looking good. They where waiting on Kagome who putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She came down stairs and Gojyo whistled at her, she looked hot!

Kagome was wearing a nice mini red dress without straps. It had two roses on the top to the side. Towards the bottom it had black frill coming underneath then another layer of red then black frill again( I don't own the design of the dress, just own the dress to wear it). She had her hair down it was wavy and curled at the end, she had lipstick on but enough just so her lips shined naturally and had gleam to them and eye shadow that made her blue eyes stand out.

Everyone was looking at her, and Kagome blushed.

"So? Let's go?" Kagome asked.

Hakkai nodded and they walked out of the inn to the dance. The theater house was big and spacious. They choose a table to sit at and grabbed something to eat.

"Goku? Are you ok? You're not eating." Kagome said. Everyone looked at Goku; he was staring at something or particularly some one. Gojyo followed his line of vision and saw what he was staring at. It was a girl about his age possibly a year younger, the girl was wearing a black dress, with a white strip around her torso, showing of the girl's hip curves, her hair, black, was down and she was wearing white headband, she had hazel eyes.

"Well looks like the chimp has good taste in girls." Gojyo said.

Goku snapped out of it and blushed and muttered something. Hakkai and Kagome were smiling and Sanzo looked annoyed.

"Goku, after your done eating, why don't you ask that girl to dance?" Kagome suggested.

Goku nodded ate his food and walked over to the girl.

"Hi" Goku greeted.

"Hello." The girl said smiling.

"I'm Goku."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luna." (Luna is my created character)

"Um, would you, um, like to dance?"

"Sure!" and the two teens walked to the dance floor.

Kagome was smiling as she watched the two younger teens dance, Goku was enjoying himself.

"Kagome" Hakkai said standing next to her seat.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course!" and they went to the dance floor as well.

Sanzo looked annoyed and pissed.

"Something wrong monk?" Gojyo asked smirking.

"No"

"You sure? I mean doesn't it bother you that Hakkai asked your Kagome to dance?" he said smirking and getting under the monks skin. Before he could answer Gojyo left after seeing a hot lady go by. He sighed in annoyance and looked at where Kagome and Hakkai were, they were dancing and having a good time, he saw Goku he was also having a good time with that girl, damn maybe he did have to talk to him about girls.

Hakkai and Kagome came back from dancing. Hakkai was asked to dance, so he went, leaving Kagome and Sanzo alone.

"Hey Sanzo?"

"What?"

"You sure you don't want to dance?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed and looked out to the dance floor. She could at least try and ask him right?

"Hey Sanzo, can you dance with me to the next song?"

Sanzo looked at her, then the dance floor. Why should he? He couldn't dance, well a waltz maybe but dancing like the younger teens were, oh hell no, against his better judgment he agreed.

The two went to the dance floor and waited for the next song to come on. Finally it did and Sanzo cursed his luck, a slow song.

He grabbed Kagome hands and put his other one at her hips. Kagome blushed and the two started to dance. **(fluff alert!)**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see _you_, I feel you  
that is how I know you go on._

The two swayed from side to side at first but then begun to spun around the room with the other couples. Goku was dancing with Luna to this song; both teens had a blush on their faces but a smile._  
__  
Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on.  
_

Kagome looked at Sanzo and saw that he was looking above her head, but looked at her, when he noticed her staring at him. They didn't break their gaze and were getting lost in each other eyes, blue and purple were mixing._  
_

_Near, Far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on._

Goku and Luna were still blushing but leaned closer to each other. Both were getting lost in the moment. Luna leaned her head on Goku's shoulder and Goku hugged Luna and they just swayed side to side._  
__  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.  
_

Kagome was starting to blush and a barley visible pink line was on Sanzo's face. Kagome smiled and Sanzo gave one of his rare small smiles. Kagome leaned her head in and Sanzo oddly did the same.

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone._

Love was when I loved you,  
one true time to hold on to  
In my life we'll always go on.

Near, far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  


Goku and Luna were outside now, sitting on a stone bench, looking at the starts and moon. Goku turned to Luna and vice versa and in the moment both teens shared a small but sweet kiss, with a heavy blush and smile.

_Once more, you opened the door  
and you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on._

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
and I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way  
you are safe in my heart

and my heart will go on and on

Kagome and Sanzo looked up and realized how close their faces were. Sanzo hesitated but leaned in a bit, Kagome also leaning in a bit. Their mouths a breath away, and surprisingly it was Sanzo who closed the gap. It was sweet and small, but lovely none the less. Both pulled away, Sanzo with a shocked look and Kagome with a red blush.

Hakkai was waiting at the table; he saw Sanzo and Kagome walking back.

"Where's Goku?" He asked them. Sanzo shrugged and Kagome looked around, she spotted him outside, with the girl, leaning on each other. She pointed towards them. They looked and saw him; Gojyo soon joined them and looked as well.

"Well, looks like the monkey does have game." Gojyo said.

"He is NOT going to be like you!" Kagome said looking at the pervy kappa.

He shrugged an they all sat down. Goku came back later with Luna introducing her to everyone. After an hour or so they left the dance but not without Goku telling Luna goodnight by giving her a kiss on the cheek. They left and went back to the inn.

Kagome and Sanzo were both in their rooms lying down to sleep. Before falling asleep both smiled at tonights events, and the moment they shared, it would forever be their secrete.

!

Ha-ha long chapter for you guys! Hope you liked it! Love the fluff? Me too!

Roger: Now get to work on your other story chapter!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Otose: Whoot chapter 8! Sorry about the wait.

Roger: Here's the story enjoy!

!

The gang was on the road. They left after eating breakfast and Goku getting Luna's address, promising to write to her every time he got the chance. Things were quite, Goku was playing his game boy, and Kagome was looking up at the sky, Hakkai was driving and had a small smile, Sanzo was staring ahead and Gojyo was watching the scenery go by.

'I wonder how everyone is doing.' Kagome thought, thinking of her old friends, wondering if they were alright or if they missed her, 'I doubt Inuyasha misses me, he's probably with Kiyko, by now' she thought sighing.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Goku asked setting his game down and looking at her.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Goku, don't worry." Kagome said smoothing down his hair.

"Why don't we stop for lunch?" Hakkai said stopping the car in front of a crystal clear lake.

"Ya!" Goku said pumping his fist in the air. He jumped out of the van. Everyone else got out and the jeep transformed into Hakuryu the dragon. Hakkai and Kagome set the blanket and chairs under a shady tree and started to make lunch.

"Where's Goku?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Yaaaaaaa!"

They turned around to see Goku running in his boxer's and jumping into the lake. Kagome, Hakkai and Gojyo laughed while Sanzo just stared.

Goku swam about for 20 minutes before he was called for lunch.

"Here Goku." Kagome said handing him a towel then his lunch.

"Thanks Kagome!" Goku said, sitting down on the blanket. Everyone ate, and talked. After they were done, Goku was fully dry and changed back into his clothes, and took off again.

"I'm boreeeedd" Goku whined.

"Play your game." Gojyo said, hoping he would shut up.

"But I'm bored of playing that game, I already beat it!"

Kagome sighed and looked at Sanzo; she could see that he was getting annoyed.

"Goku, why don't you start the game over? Try playing it differently?" Kagome suggested.

Goku thought about it for a minute, then agreed and started to play again.

"Great idea Kagome." Hakkai said.

"Thanks."

Things were fine for a while but things don't always last. Kagome sighed, she really missed her friends right now.

*With the Inuyasha group*

"Waaaaah! Where's Kagome!" Shippo cried, he was sick and tired of Inuyasha! He kept on hitting him and making fun of him.

"I said I don't know you runt!" Inuyasha shouted. He went to go get Kagome back a few days ago but her mother said she wasn't their, that she already left.

"I hope Kagome alright." Sango said, worried about Kagome.

"I'm sure, Kagome is fine." Miroku said trying to comfort Sango.

"Grrr" Inuyasha growled, without Kagome what where they supposed to do? They couldn't find the jewels this way! What if she was kidnapped? No he would have heard or sensed if Kagome was in trouble. Where the hell was she? Then they heard a rumor about a witch, maybe this witch could find Kagome?

*With the Saiyuki group*

Kagome sighed once again, why was she so sad all of a sudden? Ya she missed home but she shouldn't be sighing this much. Soon they found a town, where they got an inn and walked around the town. Kagome decided to take a walk, Goku joined her.

"Kagome is something bothering you? You've been sighing all day." Goku asked.

"I'm sorry Goku; I guess I just miss my friends." Kagome answered giving him a smile.

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll see them again."

Kagome smiled, 'I hope so,'

"Let's buy some meat buns!" Kagome said walking toward the vendor.

"Ya!" Goku shouted running after her. They bought a bag full of meat buns and found a bench to sit on. Both ate and watched people go buy, commenting on what they might be like, for example, Kagome saw a Lady with her child, she said that she was a mother and a hard worker, Goku saw a boy and girl walking, he said that they might be together. The scene did remind him of Luna, and remembered that since they were in town he should write to her.

"Hey Kagome? Can we go back? I need to write Luna a letter." Goku asked.

"Sure, Goku." Kagome said smiling, getting up from the bench. Both walked backed to the inn.

"How was you stroll?" Hakkai asked.

"It was fine, we bought some meat buns." Kagome said.

"You dumb monkey, you shouldn't be asking for things from Kagome." Gojyo said.

"It's alright Gojyo I don't mind." Kagome said, trying to stop a fight that was going to happen.

"See! She doesn't mind." Goku said glaring at the kappa, "Now if you excuse me I gotta write Luna a letter!" and with that he walked to his room.

Hakkai smiled and went back to reading his book. Sanzo was reading his paper and glanced at Kagome. He should do it now.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes Sanzo?"

"Come with me for a moment." He said getting up and walking out the door.

Kagome looked at Hakkai and Gojyo, Hakkai gave her a reassuring glance and Gojyo shrugged his shoulders. She walked after him. Sanzo led her to the outskirts of the town,

"Sanzo? What's going on?" Kagome asked.

He stopped and faced her; they were under a big tree. Kagome was nervous, what was going on?

"That night," He started, "That night we spent at the village, were they held the dance, were we danced," he stopped and took a breath, "That dance, were, were we kissed,"

He stopped and looked at Kagome and saw her blush at the mention of the kiss.

"I, I wasn't sure what to think of it, but I took sometime, and I decided, that..." He trailed off looking away. Kagome gave a small smile, she knew what he was trying to say, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes?" She encouraged.

"I decided that I want that type of relationship with you." He said facing her. Kagome gave a small smiled and hugged him. Sanzo was a bit loss for a second but put his arms around her. He never felt anything like this before, yes he knew what the feeling was called, but it was different, different that the type of love he had for his former master, than for his old friend, for Goku, that was all different for the feeling he had for Kagome, his Kagome.

"We should head back." He said looking down at the girl in his arms. Kagome looked up and smiled and both walked back, holding hands. They reached the inn and let go of each others hands and went in. Hakkai and Gojyo had left.

"So, um I'll so you tomorrow morning then." Kagome said looking at Sanzo hands behind her back.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Sanzo said looking at her. Before he could turn, Kagome pecked him on the check and went to her room. Sanzo stood their in surprise before he snapped out of it and went to bed.

!

Otose: Sorry it's long enough, but I hoped you liked it.

Roger: Please review, their all appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Otose: Bout time for an update for this story.

Roger: Damn straight.

Otose: Sorry for the wait, but hey! It's winter break! More chappies to come!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome woke up, blinking her eyes open. She sat up, yawned and stretched. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom that was connected to her room. Luckily for her she did dome shopping and had a fresh pair of under clothing, which did include socks.

She hummed a tune, grabbing a towel from the cabinet, and turned the shower on. She waited a few second and checked the temperature.

'Perfect.' She thought getting undressed and getting in. it felt nice to be clean, getting the grim and dirt out of her hair and off her skin. She finished up her shower, and toweled off, and got dressed.

She packed up and went down stairs. She saw Goku and Hakkai sitting at a table.

"Morning." She said in a cheerful tone.

"Morning!" exclaimed Goku.

"Good morning Kagome, hope you slept well." Hakkai said giving her a smile.

"I did, thank you." She said sitting down next to Goku.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Well, if Sanzo and Gojyo ever decide to wake up, we'll get breakfast and be on our way." Hakkai said, taking a sip of his coffee. She nodded and looked at the map, she smiled. She nudged Hakkai and showed him what she found.

"That is a great idea Kagome. Here take Goku with you and buy what we need." Hakkai said smiling and handing her the money.

"Thanks Hakkai! Come on Goku we have shopping to do!" Kagome said, grabbing his hand and walking out the inn/restaurant.

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see." Kagome said winking at him.

*15 minuets later.*

Both retuned back to the inn, bags in hand. They saw that everyone was awake and getting ready to order their food.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Goku shouted hurrying over. Kagome giggled and walked over.

"Did you get everything?" Hakkai asked him.

"Sure did." Goku said.

They smiled, leaving Sanzo and Gojyo clueless.

*In the jeep*

After eating they left the inn and went on their way. It was about 30 minutes when Hakkai took a turn and stopped.

"What's going on Hakkai?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai smiled and pointed in front of him. They looked and saw a lake.

"Well, Kagome saw that we were going to pass another lake, and decided that we should all have a swim." Hakkai said handing him a bathing suit. It was red.

"Don't worry we got you all suits." Goku said handing Sanzo his, it was blue.

"Where do we change?" Sanzo asked.

"Behind a tree." Kagome said grabbing her suit and walking away from them. Gojyo gave a perverted grin and was going to say something, but Sanzo's glare shut him up.

They changed and waited for Kagome.

"Ready!" they heard her say and saw her walking towards them. She was wearing a bathing suit, just not what Gojyo was hoping for. The bottom resembled shorts and the top covered her cleavage (Think a sports bra.) either way she still looked good.

"Alright!' Goku said running towards the water and jumped in.

"Shit! That's cold!" He said popping up and shivered a bit. Kagome laughed and jumped in next to Goku.

"Burr, it is cold!" Kagome said. Goku gave an innocent smile and splashed Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome said smiling and splashed him back. Gojyo smiled and jumped in after them.

"Sup beautiful?" Gojyo said. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes, she splashed him, thus creating a splashing war between Kagome, Gojyo, and Goku.

Hakkai smiled at the scene and looked at Sanzo.

"Are you getting in?" He asked.

"Like hell, I am." He said lighting a cigarette. Hakkai sighed and walked toward the three in the water.

Sanzo didn't want to get, not right now, maybe not ever. He sighed and heard someone walking towards him. He looked, it was Kagome.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." He said looking at everyone else in the water.

"Why don't you join us?" Kagome said smiling at him.

"No."

"Please? It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Oh come on, please?"

"No."

She looked at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes, "Please? For me?" she said looking straight at him. He tried looking away, truly he did, but he gave in to her pleading eyes.

"Fine." He said snuffing out his cigar.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed and walked him to the water. They stopped at the edge.

"Well?" Kagome said smiling and looking at him. He gave an un-amused look at the water. Kagome no longer waited for him, and just simply pushed him in, jumping in afterwards.

Sanzo exploded into the surface, taking in air, Kagome following his lead. He was going to yell at her, but seeing her smile, and realizing that she just wanted him to be happy he didn't mind, and just enjoyed the moment.

Somehow they played chicken war. Kagome on top of Sanzo's shoulder, while Goku was on top of Gojyo's , Hakkai watching from a safe distance. They played for a while before they got out to eat.

Afterwards, waiting an hour, they got back in and continued their fun. Kagome and Goku swam around, while the other three soaked in the water talking.

After a few hours they got out and dried off, got dressed and left.

"That was fun!" Goku said. Every nodded, "And we can all thank Kagome, for having such a great idea." Hakkai said smiling and keeping his eyes on the road.

Everyone thanked Kagome, and did whatever they did to entertain themselves, whiles in the jeep. After an hour or so Goku fell asleep leaning against Kagome who started stroked his hair. Sanzo looked and saw this, and smiled inwardly. She was a good influence to their team. Though he did wonder, when she would leave, even though they just began to start to, er, date, he didn't want her to leave so soon. Hopefully she'll stay for a while.

They kept driving into the sunset each smiling and looking ahead, while listening to Goku's peaceful snoring.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you liked it!

Roger: Please review! And if you have questions or suggestions, please ask send them.

Otose: I'll try to answer all questions and I would appreciate the suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

Otose: Oh I love you all! Thank you for the reviews and suggestions! Ok first suggestion from kcneuer: More action. Will do, juts thought of writing a calm chapter because I was away for so long.

Next! Xireana: I love the idea about Shippo, thought the other one I'm not so sure about, until I went over the end for the story with my cousins, and thought that it could fit their. So it might be awhile till you see that happen.

Roger: With that taken care of, let's get this chapter started!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Kagome look out!" Goku shouted warning the miko. Kagome turned and shot an arrow at the demon.

"Thanks Goku." Kagome shouted firing another arrow.

"Where are these guys coming from?" Gojyo shouted, blocking an attack.

"I don't know, but I suggest shutting your mouth and use the energy to fight." Sanzo said reloading his gun.

Hakkai looked around; they had been going at this for two days! He could see that everyone was getting tired, especially Kagome, who wasn't use to fighting for such a long period of time.

"Kagome!" shouted Goku in horror.

Everything slowed down, as they watched a demon swipe at her, cutting her side.

"Ahh!" Kagome shouted falling to the ground and grabbing her side, her hands getting bloody.

"Kagome!" Sanzo shouted as he stared at the demons in anger.

"This shit ends now." He said grabbing his sutra and started to chant, and unleashed the sutra's power, destroying the demons. He looked around and his eyes landed on Kagome.

'Kagome' he thought running to her, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo already by her side.

"How is she?" Sanzo said looking at her. Goku was holding her head in his lap, Hakkai using his healing powers on her wound.

"It was deep, but luckily it didn't hit any important part, and she stopped the bleeding enough, to slow it down and make it less major." Hakkai said, grabbing bandages that Gojyo brought him, wrapping Kagome's side. She winced.

"There, she should be fine now." Hakkai said standing up. Everyone nodded. Hakuryu transformed into a jeep, Sanzo picked up Kagome and set her gently down in the jeep, the other's behind him. They made sure that she was in a comfortable position and drove off.

*With the Inuyasha gang*

"Inuyasha are you sure about this?" Sango asked following him, Miroku and Shippo behind.

"Of course I'm sure!" he shouted at the slayer. Sango gave a worried look, what if this witch did something? Would she even help them?

"Don't worry Sango, we'll get Kagome back." Shippo said hopping onto her shoulder. She looked at the fox kit and smiled.

"Thank you Shippo." She said, while they continued on their way towards the witches' house.

After traveling for an hour they reached the witch house. Miroku called out.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" he shouted.

"Yes! Come in!" A voice answered. They looked at each other and nodded, for Kagome they thought and went in the old looking building. They saw the witch sitting in the middle of the old hut. She had gray hair, like a rainy gray sky, in a braid. She wore a lavender Kimono with golden petals on it. Her eyes were brown, a dark brown, like a tree's bark.

"How can I help you children?" She said looking at each of them.

"We were wondering if you could help us find our friend." Miroku said, bowing to his elder. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course children, but do you have something to pay with?" She asked.

Miroku rummaged through his robes and brought out some money.

"Will this be enough?" he asked, hoping the witch would say yes. She looked and nodded.

"Sit and tell me about your friend, and I'll see what I can do." They sat and told her about Kagome.

"I see," Said the old witch giving a thoughtful look. Shippo walked up to her.

"Yes, young one?" she said looking at him.

"What's your name?" He asked. The witch chuckled and patted him on the head.

"You all can call me Yan Mei" she said.

*With the Saiyuki group*

Within the hour Kagome had come to.

"Ow." Kagome winced, her side hurting her.

"Kagome, you shouldn't move." Goku said worried about her. she smiled and laid back down.

"So how long till the next village?" Kagome asked.

"Not another 2 days I'm afraid." Hakkai said. Everyone groaned. After driving for another hour, they stopped and set up camp.

"Hakkai?" Kagome asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Hakkai said looking at her.

"Well I was wondering, if you could teach me how to develop my miko powers?"

Hakkai smiled.

"Well I'm not too sure about that, but, gladly. I'm sure I can teach you, are abilities might be similar in training."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Hakkai!"

"No problem, since we're done now, would you like to start?"

"Yea!"

Hakkai led her to a quitter side of the camp and had her concentrate on her powers.

"Remember focus, focus on where you're feeling your miko energy." Hakkai said sitting on the ground next to her. She nodded in understanding.

Goku watched them and went back to playing his Gameboy, while the sun was out.

"What are they doing?" Gojyo asked lighting his smoke.

"Hakkai is teacher her how to use her priestess abilities." Sanzo said reading a newspaper.

"Oh."

Kagome snapped her eyes open, "I-I feel my powers!' Kagome said to Hakkai. He nodded.

"Ok, now try calling it out and try forming an orb, like what I do with my chi." Said Hakkai.

Kagome nodded, closed her eyes and did as she was told.

She felt her power; it was warm, loving, and pure. She smiled, feeling her power, she felt rush through her and felt it collecting itself in her hand.

"That's it, you're doing great Kagome." Hakkai encouraged her. She was doing great; he could see her miko energy forming into an orb in her hand.

"Stop, ok now, open your eyes."

She did and saw her hand filled with a soft pink orb. She gasped in amassment, she did it! She actually did it!

"Now, slowly start putting back your energy" Hakkai instructed. Kagome toke a deep breath and slowly and calming started calling her power back into herself. She smiled when she had done just that.

Both stood up.

"Thank you Hakkai!" Kagome said hugging him, "Thank you for teaching me, hopefully you'll teach more." She said. Hakkai patted her back.

"Of course, you did great!" he said stepping back and giving her one if his rare true smiles.

Goku ran over, "Hey Kagome! Can you show me what you can do?"

"Of course Goku." Kagome smiled, summoning her powers and forming an orb.

"Wow." Goku said in amazement, he can feel the warmth and love radiating with pureness. Kagome giggled and summoned it back into herself.

"I'm going to start on dinner." She announced getting a fire started.

"Can I help" Goku asked.

"Of course, just don't eat it all first!"

"Ok."

Sanzo watched from above his newspaper and started to read it again. She was indeed a good influence on this team. She was like a mother to Goku, and a little sister to both Hakkai and Gojyo, the type they would kill to protect her. He smirked, now she was learning to develop her abilities, good that meant if something happened, she could take care of herself. Still he wondered how long they would exactly have her, with them, with him.

He sighed, "Dinner's ready!" He heard her announce. He got up and got his share.

"Amazing as always." Hakkai said taking a bite, Goku nodding quickly his agreement.

"Foods great." Sanzo said.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

After dinner and everything was cleaned up, everyone was getting ready for bed. Kagome was outside leaning against a tree, looking up at the stars.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and saw it was Goku.

"Yes Goku?"

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Yea, I just wanted to see the stars for s bit. Here sit with me." She told him patting the spot next to her. He nodded and sat next to her.

"The stars are pretty tonight." She commented. Goku hummed his agreement, enjoying the time he was getting with Kagome. He yawned.

"Goku, if you're tired go to bed, it's alright."

"No, I wanna watch the start *yawn* with you."

She giggled, she moved Goku a bit so that he was leaning against her, and she started to smooth his head down. Goku gave a sleepy smile, this felt nice. Soon he fell asleep.

Kagome looked down at him, she smiled, he reminded her so much of Shippo.

"Hey."

Kagome looked up and saw Sanzo.

"Hello, what are you still doing up?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said smirking.

"Want to sit with us?" She asked patting the open spot next to her. he sat next to them.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Goku and I wanted to see the stars." She said. He nodded and both looked at the sky. He felt Kagome lean on him. He smiled inwardly and shifted his around her shoulders. Kagome moved Goku a little so that he was on her lap and his head on Sanzo's chest.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked out the tent window.

"They sure look like a nice family." Gojyo said smiling.

"Indeed they do." Hakkai said agreeing with his friend.

A family indeed.

*With the Inuyasha Gang*

"Is it ready?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Yan Mei chuckled softly, "Yes, it is ready." She said handing the potion to Sango.

"Now," She instructed, "Pour the potion on one of her belongings and chant her and name and say 'come to us'."

Everyone nodded and thanked the witch.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you liked it and hoped there was enough action. Also Yan Mei is a Chinese name, I don't know what Yan means but Mei means Beautiful.

Roger: Hoped you liked this chapter.

Otose: Any of you got deviant art? I do, under the same name. So if any of you would like to draw Kagome and Sanzo, or Kagome, Sanzo and Goku together, do so and post it on their! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Otose: Not much to say, just hopes everyone had a great Christmas, and hope you have a great new year.

Sanzo woke up, he looked around. Everything seemed peaceful, yet he felt something was up. He felt something snuggle into him; he looked down and saw that it was Kagome and Goku. He gave a small barely noticeable smile, then smirked he was becoming soft.

He looked around again, there was that feeling again, what was it? He couldn't tell it was bothering him. he grunted and wrapped his arm around Kagome shoulders tighter, bringing her closer to him and fixed Goku a bit so he wouldn't fall backwards.

Damn, what was he feeling that felt like a possible threat?

*With Inu group*

The Inuyasha team was around Kagome's bike (She left it there) in the forest of Inuyasha near the well. Each looked at each other and nodded, Miroku poured the potion and they began to chant.

"Kagome come to us, Kagome come to us, Kagome come to us, Kagome come to us, Kagome come to us."

The bike began to glow, they smiled, it was working! They chanted faster and louder, till they stopped and covered their eyes from the bike's brightness.

*With Saiyuki group.*

Sanzo blinked his eyes, where was that light coming from? He looked and saw that it was Kagome!

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sanzo said shaking her, waking her up.

"Huh? What in the world? What's happening!" She cried as she saw that she was glowing a golden color. Goku woke up and saw that Kagome was glowing.

"What's going on?" Goku shouted as Kagome began to float.

"Help!" Kagome cried, freaking out. Hakkai and Gojyo ran out of the tent fully dressed, Hakuryu flying behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" Gojyo shouted. He looked at Kagome, she was glowing and floating! And so was her back pack!

"Don't stand there! Help me!" Kagome shouted. Everyone rushed forward and grabbed Kagome's legs trying to get her down.

"She won't come down!" Goku cried.

Then a golden portal opened and Kagome was moving towards it. Kagome cried.

"Please don't let go of me!" she pleaded, she didn't want to leave them nor find out where she was being taken.

"We promise we won't!" Hakkai said struggling to keep her down. Everyone nodded and tried with their might to pull Kagome down.

*With Inuyasha Group*

They saw the bike was flickering, something was going wrong!

"Quick! Start chanting!" Miroku shouted and they began to chant faster and faster.

*With Saiyuki Group*

They felt a sudden tug on Kagome as she was pulled towards the golden portal.

"Kagome!" Sanzo shouted as he reached for her hand. Kagome reached down and grabbed onto his arm, her legs now being sucked into the portal. Goku grabbed onto Kagome's other hand.

"Don't worry we won't let go." Goku cried giving her a smile. Hakkai grabbed onto Sanzo while Gojyo grabbed onto Goku as they tugged, Hakuryu tugging on Hakkai shirt collar. It was working! Kagome was coming down!

*Inuyasha group*

They saw that it was fading more, and started to chant faster, harder and louder! So loud that the crow's in the tree's flew away and any nearby forest creatures fled the area.

*Saiyuki*

They suddenly felt a massive tug and they were all thrown into the portal.

"Kagome!' Sanzo shouted as he was released from Hakkai grip on his waist, as he move towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, Kagome burying herself into his arms. Hakkai grabbed onto Hakuryu and held him close. Gojyo and Goku were screaming as they held onto each other and floated through what seemed like a tunnel of golden colors.

"Where are we going?" Hakkai asked, as they reached the end of the tunnel and was flashed with a bright white light. Sanzo closed his eyes and prepared for the fall, holding Kagome tighter. He fell to the ground on his side, Kagome gripping onto his robe, the others behind him landing with a thud. Kagome's back pack falling harmlessly down to the ground.

*Inuyasha group*

They watched as a golden portal opened, and out came 5 people, each landing right in front of them. Shippo stepped closer and smelled the air around them, he smiled.

"Kagome!" He shouted as he ran to the two people holding onto each other.

*Normal viewing, I guess*

Kagome looked up from Sanzo's chest and her eyes widen.

"Shippo?" She said surprised to see the young kit. Sanzo let go of Kagome and helped her up, the other's standing up as well and brushing themselves off.

"Shippo!" Kagome said opening her arms open for the kit to jump into to them. Sanzo looked at the demon child, then at the group of people starring at them.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, lowering her giant boomerang and moving towards her, unsure if this was truly her sister. Kagome looked at her and nodded.

Sango's eyes watered a bit as she rushed forward, hugging her.

"What's going on?" Goku asked looking at the other male's from the group, one of them was wearing purple robes and the other had dog ears on top of his head, how bizarre.

"I'd like to know that too." Gojyo said stepping next to the boy.

"If I'm correct, then I believe where in Kagome's time, or at least the time Kagome travels to." Hakkai said, looking around.

"So we're in the feudal era of Japan?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai nodded.

"Kagome, who are they?" Shippo asked pointing to the Saiyuki group. Kagome looked down and face her old team.

"They're the ones who helped me, when I disappeared." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared and quickly moved forward pushing Kagome behind him and pulled out Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running towards him.

"Who the hell are you? And why did you kidnap Kagome?" He yelled.

Goku and Gojyo pulled out their weapons.

"Inuyasha stop! They didn't kidnap me! They rescued me and helped me!" Kagome said trying to get him to lower his sword. When he refused to, Kagome got angry and shouted,

"Sit!" Making him fall to the ground, forming a crater. Goku and Gojyo looked at him and busted into a fit of laughter.

Miroku being the peace maker suggested that they should talk inside the hut. Everyone agreed and headed towards the hut. Once there, names were exchanged and Kagome told them how she was transported to Sanzo and co. time.

"I'm just glad you're glad back." Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"So what do we do?" Goku asked sitting next to Kagome. Hakkai smiled,

"Well we could help them to defeat Naraku." He said. At that moment Inuyasha shouted no.

"And why not?" Kagome said glaring at him.

"I don't need a bunch of weaklings slowing us down." He said crossing his arms, nose in the air.

"Hey, we are not weaklings!" Goku protested. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha from, what I can tell from there auras their quite strong and could prove to be a powerful ally in finally defeating Naraku." He said wisely. Inuyasha eyed the group of males. He huffed.

"Fine, but we leave tomorrow."

Kagome smiled. Looks like the boys were going to start a new journey of their own.

Otose: Hoped you all liked it!

Roger: And Otose finished her other story, so now she can pay more attention to this one.

Otose: What about me and Raven Lyons co-authored story for Glory?

Roger: It's co-authored, you only do the chapters written in your POV.

Otose: *sigh, but perks up like a sunny day* Anyway please review and as always send me your suggestion on what you would like to see more off or what you think seems to be missing!


	12. Chapter 12

Otose: Oh, I love reviews!

Roger: Well, at least you're doing something productive with your vacation.

Otose: Yuppers! Now to the chapter! (:

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The next day they had started out on their journey after breakfast. It had been quite, but both groups decided to talk to one another.

Hakkai was talking with Sango, asking her about her weapon, her village, and their little pets/companions. Miroku and Gojyo were talking about; well whet do two pervs talk about? (Haha, imagination time!). Goku was talking with Shippo, the little fox kit extremely curious about where they had come from and what type of demon he was. Leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and Sanzo alone.

Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Sanzo, which one she should talk too? Sanzo was new to this world, so she should talk to him, beside she was, going out with the guy. Though what about Inuyasha? He had been worried about her, so she should talk to him too.

Of course their always the repercussions of both actions. If she talked to Sanzo, Inuyasha will get jealous and possibly start a fight. If she talked to Sanzo, he might get mad and keep glaring at Inuyasha. The two weren't getting along to begin with, so who does she choose?

"Hey Kagome? Are you alright?" Shippo asked.

Kagome turned and saw that Goku and Shippo had caught up with her. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't you worry." She said giving him a bright smile.

"Hey!" Goku protested, "How come you don't call me sweetie or something?" he asked his brown eyes shining, giving her, his sad chibi face. Kagome gave a surprised look but ruffled Goku's hair, making him smile.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know."

Goku smiled and went back to talking to Shippo, who was perched on his shoulder.

Inuyasha had overheard the conversation. Damn brats hogging Kagome's attention, why was she calling them names like that? Especially that brown haired brat? He wasn't part of their pack! Yet she treated all of them as if they we're!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out grabbing his attention.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Can we stop and rest for lunch? I'll make ramen!" She said bribing him.

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms.

"Fine."

Kagome smiled and everyone went to a nice little clearing and started pulling out the blankets and plates.

Kagome hummed as she stirred the ramen in the pot. Goku was watching her, Shippo joining him. Sango was sitting down, polishing her weapon. Hakkai was sitting sipping on some tea Kagome had made first. He looked and saw that Hakuryu and Kirara were playing. He smiled what an adorable scene.

"They seem to be getting along quite nicely, don't you think?" Sango asked him, stopping to polish her weapon and watch them play. Hakkai nodded.

"Yes, it appears so." He said looking at the two play. They stopped and looked at their owners.

"Mew" Kirara said looking at Hakuryu.

"Cheep." Hakuryu said looking at her as well, and both continued their little game of tag.

Sanzo looked over the whole group. Both groups seemed to get along well, it just him and the dog man that didn't like each other.

"Ramens done!" Kagome said handing Goku and Shippo their bowls. Everyone came over.

"Ahh, how we missed you're Kagome." Miroku said taking a bite. Sango nodded.

"Kagome does have a natural sense for cooking." Hakkai commented. Inuyasha grunted and noisily ate up his ramen. Shippo scrunched up his nose in disgust at Inuyasha's table manners, he wasn't only the one, Hakkai and Sanzo did so as well.

'Stupid mutt' Sanzo though glaring at him, he then turned to Kagome. Ever since they came here, Kagome hasn't spoken to any of them except Goku. He huffed, why were things so complicated?

"Is everyone done yet? I'd like to get a move on." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Inuyasha! You just can't keep rushing us all time!" Kagome shouted at him. She gave an apologetic look at the Saiyuki boys.

"It's alright, we're finish." Hakkai said, giving her a smile, earning him a glare from Inuyasha. They packed up and continued on.

This time it was Goku talking to Sango, Hakkai talking with Miroku with Shippo perched on his shoulder.

Gojyo looked around, Sanzo didn't seem to be in a talking mood, and talking with dog boy didn't seem like fun, so Kagome it was.

"Hey there beautiful, how's it hanging?" Gojyo greeted her.

"Hey Gojyo, every things fine I just hope Sanzo and Inuyasha can get along." She said answering him. Gojyo nodded,

"Well, how about this, why don't you go talk with Sanzo, the guy seems disappointed that you aren't talking with him."

Kagome gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about that, but I don't want Inuyasha starting a fight with him. He can be very jealous at times."

Gojyo gave a look of understanding, so the mutt was jealous was he? He smirked and moved towards Sanzo.

"Hey there Sanzo, I got some interesting news I thought you might like to hear." Gojyo said giving him a sly look. Sanzo looked at him, is eyebrow raised.

"What is it that you have to tell me, that I can possibly fine interesting." Sanzo asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, I guess if you don't find things interesting about Kagome, then I guess I'll leave." Gojyo said walking forward a bit.

"Get your ass back over here." Sanzo growled out.

Gojyo smirked, hook line and sinker, as he told Sanzo about Kagome's little dilemma and what they can do.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: *yawns* Hoped you guys liked it.

Roger: Please review, and as always Otose always enjoys seeing your suggestions on what can be improved.


	13. Chapter 13

Otose: Oh, reviews them are my drugs! ^_^

Roger: At least talk right. By the way Sanzo may be ooc for this chapter.

Otose: Akatsuki no Oashisu! Your review made me laugh/smile. Thank you so much for making me smiles! In fact all your guy's reviews make me smile, there funny, cute, or sweet!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sanzo smirked, as Gojyo finished telling him of his plan.

"I've also noticed something, that I believe can help." Gojyo said giving him another sly look.

"Which is?" Sanzo asked, wondering what the Kappa had in mind.

"I've noticed that Inuyasha, also gets annoyed when she pays attention to Goku, it's either because he's jealous or because we're not part of his so call 'pack'."

Sanzo nodded, "Goku, come here." He called out to the young boy. Goku excused himself from Sango and went to the older man.

"What's up?" Goku asked as he slowed his pace to walk with them.

"How, would you like to help us make dog boy over there jealous?" Gojyo asked him.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Goku asked confused by the question.

"It's seems that dog boy has a problem with Kagome talking to other guys beside the fox boy and the purple clad monk," Gojyo explained as he started to whisper, to make sure Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"And he also has a problem with Kagome talking to you as well." Gojyo finished.

Goku nodded and thought for a bit he smiled, "Let's do this."

Plan in action:

"Hey Kagome?" Goku called out grabbing said girls attention.

"What's wrong Goku?" Kagome asked as she waited for the young boy to catch up, Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, damn brat!

"I was wondering that, if we stop, could you check to see if I have a bump on my head?" He asked, giving her his best chibi pleading eyes, earning him a glare from Inuyasha.

"Oh! Of course I will Goku! I didn't know your head was bothering you." Kagome said rubbing the 'poor' boy cheek in affection.

Goku smiled, but was smirking on the inside, he could feel Inuyasha's glare on him, burning holes into him.

#2:

Gojyo caught up with Kagome and Sango, who were behind Inuyasha.

"Hey there sweet heart, having trouble carrying that bag of yours?" He asked throwing his arm over her shoulder. Kagome gave an unsure look, while Sango gave a curious one. Gojyo saw Inuyasha ear twitch and saw him turn around and give him a glare. Those jerks were doing this on purpose! And Kagome didn't even know!

"Oh, um, ok, thanks Gojyo." Kagome said handing her back pack to him.

"No problem angel." He said giving her a wink. He could feel the anger radiating off of Inuyasha, yet surprisingly he kept his mouth shut. Why? He knew Kagome would sit him if he tried anything, but he'll get, hust watch him.

#3:

Inuyasha stopped and started sniffing the air.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm sensing a demon." He said trying to locate it. Suddenly the demon burst out of the trees.

"That thing is huge!" Goku said, looking at the demon. It was a bear demon.

"It has a jewel shard!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha nodded and took out Tessaiga.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted throwing her large boomerang at the demon. It hit it in the forehead making it stumble back a bit, but no effect.

Goku and Gojyo summand their weapons, while Kagome got her bow and arrows.

"How do we defeat this thing?" Goku asked, dodging the demons swipe at him.

"Kirara!" Sango called, Kirara transformed and let her mistress mount her.

"Miroku!" She called out, the monk joining her.

"Whoa." Gojyo said, him and the rest amazed by the sudden transformation of the demon cat.

"Goku look out!" Kagome shouted, as the bear paw swiped at him.

"Ahh." Goku said as he was hit and was sent flying. Kirara flew fast to catch the boy.

"Gotcha." Sango said as she caught the boy in midair.

"Thanks." Goku said as Miroku helped him shift out of Sango's grasp and to sit behind him.

"Kagome! Where is the jewel shard?" Inuyasha cried out as he dodged another hit from the bear demon. Kagome stopped and concentrated on the jewel.

"It's in its forehead!" She cried out. Inuyasha nodded and shouted out to Sango.

"Sango, the jewel is in its forehead!" He cried. Sango nodded.

Hakkai and Sanzo stood back and watched everyone fight.

"They do seem to know how to fight quite well, don't you think?" Hakkai asked.

"Hn, I guess." Sanzo said as he watched.

"Goku, the shard is in its forehead, you said your staff can get longer right?" Sango asked.

"Yea." Goku answered, wondering what the she wanted him to do with his staff.

"Well, make it longer and try to lodge the shard out of it forehead."

Goku nodded, "Right." He jumped off Kirara as soon as they were close enough.

"Staff get longer!" He cried as he lodges it in the demons forehead. The demon cried out in pain as the jewel shard fell free.

"I got it!" Kagome said as she ran to catch it. Goku jumped away and landed next to Gojyo and Inuyasha.

"Nice job monkey." Gojyo said.

"Don't call me a monkey!" Goku shouted. Inuyasha smirked, another jewel, another step closer to defeating that bastard Naraku.

The bear demon swayed, and started to fall forward, Kagome watched in horror as it the demon was going to fall on her!

"Kagome!" everyone cried, Hakkai rushed forward, scooping her up and getting out of the way. The bear demon crashed to the ground and turned into dust.

"Kagome are you ok?" Hakkai asked her looking at her.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Thanks Hakkai."

Hakkai gave a smile and set her down. Inuyasha growled at what had happened.

"Whatever let's get going." Inuyasha said as he started walking. Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku smirked; they were definitely getting under the hanyou's skin.

#4

The sun was starting to set, so they decided to make camp. Goku and Shippo went to fetch water. Inuyasha went hunting and Miroku and Sango went to go find wood.

"So what's for dinner?" Hakkai asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure, whatever Inuyasha brings, I guess." Kagome said.

"We're back." Goku said as he and Shippo handed Kagome her water bottles.

"Thanks." Kagome said putting them away. A bit later Sango and Miroku came back.

"here I'll start the fire." Gojyo said to Kagome, who nodded. He took out his lighter and lit the wood on fire.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked amazed at what had happened.

"What was that?" Shippo asked. Gojyo showed them his lighter.

"It's called a lighter, comes in handy." He said. Hakkai turned to the others.

"So Sango, you said you were a demon slayer?" he asked.

"Yes, there was a whole village of us." Sango answered him. Shippo jumped on top of Goku's head.

"So what type of demons are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Goku asked, good question, what type of demon is he?

"Well, you see where we come from, demons are different from here. Picture a human, now give that human demonic features like the ears and possibly marking."

"So demons from your world look human, just with demonic feature?" Sango asked.

Gojyo nodded, "That's right."

"We have demons like that here." Miroku said. Everyone and Inuyasha came back just then, with 7 rabbits in his hands. Kagome skinned them and roasted them, then gave everyone their share.

"Thank you." Everyone said, and then went to prepare themselves for bed. Goku was whispering to Shippo who smiled and nodded.

Kagome was settling down in her sleeping bag when Shippo came over.

"Kagome, can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Of course." She said opening her sleeping bag so he could get in. Goku popped up.

"Hey, I wanna sleep with you guys." He pouted. Kagome 'oh' and shifted the sleeping bag around. She was now leaning against the tree with Goku on side and Shippo in her lap cuddling into her, how he missed sleeping with her.

Sanzo smirked, now it was time for him to make his move. He looked around, Sango was sleeping against her giant cat, Miroku was sleeping against a tree, Hakkai was sleeping in a borrowed sleeping bag a few feet from the fire, Gojyo was as well and Inuyasha was up in a tree, asleep.

He smirked, go time. He walked over to Kagome.

"Sanzo, something wrong?" Kagome asked. Sanzo nodded his no, and sat down next to her.

"Sanzo?" Kagome blushed. He smiled, "I just thought, that we could continue what we were doing before we came here." He said, knowing that when Inuyasha woke up, he would see them all cuddled together.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said a bit nervous and looking at the tree Inuyasha was in.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him." Sanzo said as he wrapped an arm around her. Kagome nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you all liked it!

Roger: You love causing trouble, don't you?  
Otose: You know me so well! (: Please review! And suggestions! I always love seeing what you might have to suggest!


	14. Chapter 14

Otose: Hope everyone had a happy new year!

Roger: To some, it may have already passed days ago.

Otose: There is that! But it's the thought that counts! To the chapter!

Roger: T.T (She needs to calm down)

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"What the hell is this!"

Everyone one immediately awoke and saw a furious Inuyasha, glaring at Sanzo. Kagome gave a worried look, while Sanzo stood up and glared right back at him.

"Something wrong?" Sanzo asked.

"Yea, it's you and your friends!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome got up and moved Goku and Shippo away, in case something was to happen.

"Is that so? I don't see a problem." Sanzo said smirking at him.

"Bastard, you think it's funny being all friendly like with Kagome, to piss me off?" He shouted stepping closer.

"Yes, I think it is." Sanzo said stepping forward as well, knowing that he was pissing him off even further. Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tessaiga, Sanzo pulling out his gun.

"Inuyasha stop it right now!" Kagome yelled, running in front of him. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome step back right now!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not going to step back and watch the two of you fight." She shouted spreading her arms out.

"Kagome this is my pack! Get out of the way right now!"

Kagome gave him a defiant glare, 'I need to tell him, but it will only anger him more.' she took a breath and was about to speak, but Sanzo cut her off

"Kagome, move I can handle him." Sanzo said glaring at Inuyasha. She looked at Sanzo, he was strong, she knew it, but she couldn't help but worry. She nodded and backed off.

"Just you and me mutt." Sanzo said. Inuyasha growled. Miroku called out,

"Inuyasha! Please calm down my friend, this isn't the place to fight!"

Hakkai, did so as well, "Sanzo, Miroku is right, what if Kagome, and the other's get hurt?"

Sanzo glare got even more intense, Hakkai had a point, and what if that mutt dodged and he hit someone? Worse he could hit Kagome. He pulled his arm back still holding his gun.

"I'll deal with you later." He said and turned around. Inuyasha growled and smirked.

"What's wrong, too weak to fight me?" He taunted. Sanzo turned around and glared,

"No, I rather not waste my bullets on pathetic demons like you." He smirked. Though no one said it out loud everyone was thinking along these terms: He got burned!

Inuyasha growled, "You bastard! Die!" He shouted as he ran toward Sanzo and swung.

"Sanzo!" Kagome and Goku shouted. He dodged in time and shot at Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved to the side, but the bullet went through a piece of his robe. He stopped and examined it.

"Let me explain something," Sanzo started, "My weapon is what you would call a gun, but it's not any ordinary gun, it's a banishing gun. So if I would have shot you now, you would be dust. This gun is meant to kill demons, one shot and you're dead." He finished, looking at Inuyasha's disbelieving look. Sanzo looked down on him. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Stop already!" Kagome called out. Sanzo looked at her and nodded. Miroku came over to Inuyasha, putting a hand on his shoulder.

An hour later, an even now he was still pissed. Kagome could feel the anger radiating off of him. She nervously glanced at Sanzo and faced ahead, she sighed, what should she do? Inuyasha and everyone else could probably tell the relationship she had with Sanzo.

"Kagome? Do you need to talk?" Sango asked walking up to her. Kagome nodded. They waited till they were in the very back of the group.

"Oh, Sango, what do I do?" Kagome said looking at her sister.

"It's alright Kagome, Inuyasha will eventually calm down." She said, trying to sooth her friend worries. She only hoped he would calm down, after today's incident, she doubt Inuyasha would ever let her out of his sights. What's a time traveling girl supposed to do?

"Kagome?" Hakkai said appearing behind both girls.

"Yes Hakkai?" Kagome said surprised that she had not heard him approach her and Sango.

"I was wondering when we could continue your training." He asked. Sango gave a curious look, "He's training you?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, "Our abilities are similar that Hakkai is able to teach me how to control my miko powers."

Sango smiled, "Kagome that's great! Now you can protect yourself in case something happens." She exclaimed. They heard Inuyasha snicker in the front, making Kagome frown in sadness and Sango to frown in anger, leaving Hakkai to wonder what the problem was.

"Ignore him Kagome, he's already cause you too much trouble for one day." Sango said patting Kagome's back.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" Hakkai asked now walking beside Sango. She turned to him,

"Inuyasha is always going on how Kagome's weak and a burden on him." She said glaring at said hanyou. Hakkai nodded and frowned, what a horrible thing to do, to someone like Kagome.

Goku and Shippo were talking. They were in very back of the group.

"Inuyasha can be such a jerk!" Shippo said, sitting atop of the brunets head.

"I can tell." Goku said looking up at him. He looked out to the front of him. Hakkai, Kagome and Sango were talking, Gojyo and Sanzo were too, and Miroku and Inuyasha were upfront. Kirara and Hakuryu on the owners shoulders.

"Hey Goku, what's this thing around your head?" Shippo asked, poking it.

"It's me power limiter," Goku answered, "See in our place, demons wear these to look human and to control their demonic blood. Hakkai has them too except their on his ear. Gojyo doesn't need them cu he's a half demon." Goku explained.

"Gojyo's a half demon? So Inuyasha!" Shippo said. Goku looked at Inuyasha.

"He's a half demon? In our place if you're a half demon, you automatically have red hair and eyes." Goku told the fox kit.

"Really? Well in Inuyasha's case, he has dog ears atop of his head."

Shippo and Goku smiled at each other. Those two were getting along just fine, heck they were the best of friends at this point.

"Hey Goku, Ima go with Kagome to see if she can give us some candy." Shippo said grabbing onto Goku's hair. He had been slipping, and trying not to fall.

"Ok, ask to see if she has any gummy bears!" Goku told him, trying not to wince at Shippo's tugging of his hair. He nodded and jumped off Goku's head.

Thing slowed down at that moment. While Shippo was trying to get back on top of Goku's head, he had loosened Goku's diadem, but Goku had not noticed with all the tugging. With Shippo's leap, from his head, he had kicked off Goku's forehead, thinking it would be funny. Instead his kick had dislodged his diadem.

Shippo noticed Goku stop, and turned around.

"Goku?" Shippo asked, he noticed that his hair had gotten longer. He took a step forward, "Goku?"

Sanzo turned around suddenly, alarmed. He looked at Shippo and Goku, his eyes widen at Goku's sudden change in aura. He ran towards Shippo alarming the others.

"Shippo! Get away from him now!" Sanzo shouted.

"Wha?" Shippo looked behind him to see Sanzo running towards them. He heard a growl. He turned to see Goku looking at him, Shippo was frightened, he looked like a demon!

"Goku?" Shippo said in a frightened tone. Sanzo, Kagome and the other's running up behind him.

Goku glared at them.

He lunged.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: That's a good spot to stop.

Roger: I doubt your readers think so.

Otose: We'll see, hoped you liked it please review and Happy New Year!


	15. Chapter 15

Otose: I love my reviewers!

Roger: Well start typing if you want more

Otose: I will!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Shippo!" Kagome called out, as she watched Goku leap at him. Gojyo being quick used his Shakujo and used the chain to wrap around Shippo and pull him back before Goku could swipe at him.

"Sanzo, what's wrong with Goku?" Kagome asked, everyone tense as, Goku scanned them all.

"Goku, is what's known in legends as the great sage equaling heaven, the great monkey king Goku. His diadem is what kept his power in check." He explained.

"That brats a demon?" Inuyasha asked. Sanzo nodded and got his scripture ready.

"Yea, right, like that piece of paper is going to stop him." Scoffed Inuyasha as he pulled out his sword, Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome shouted, too late as Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar.

"Wind Scar!" He shouted as he unleashed the power of the Tessaiga.

"Goku!" Hakkai called out.

They saw as the attack hit Goku and dust flew around them. They waited as the dust settled down.

"No way." Sango said, as they all saw Goku smirking at him, unharmed.

"Before you all attack, let me say this." Sanzo said, "That monkey needs his diadem back on, if we want to stop him."

Kagome nodded, and looked. There it was! But it was right at Goku's feet.

"Sanzo it's at Goku's feet how are we going to get it?" Kagome asked, as everyone was on guard.

Goku eyed them all, and his sight landed on Kagome, a familiar feeling came across, memories of his past clouding his mind.

Kagome walked forward as she saw Goku hold his head, as though in pain.

"Kagome, get back here!" Gojyo shouted, worried, what if Goku attacked her.

"Goku?" She called out in a soft voice.

"_Goku? Are you alright Goku?" said a tall dark figure, such a soft and caring voice._

Goku snarled at the memory, where was it coming from?

"Goku? Goku it' me, Kagome." She called 5 steps away from him.

"Kagome, his dangerous in that state get away from him!" Sanzo warned her, as he took a step forward.

She took another step forward, opening her arms, "Goku it's alright, it me, Kagome." She said, in a soothing voice.

"_Goku, it's alright, your safe, please don't cry. It's me __Juan__-Ai. Please stop crying." Said the figure as, it hugged a younger scared him._

Goku growled, then he felt two arms in circle him, into an embrace. His eyes widen, as he saw the girl, who seemed so familiar, embrace him.

"Goku, please calm down." She said as she hugged him tighter. The rest in awe, as how she could get the demon boy to such a state, but none wasn't more awe than Sanzo. He saw his chance and began to use the maten scripture.

"Kagome! Move!" He called out as he unleashed, the scriptures power. Kagome turn and ran out of the way, as the scripture wrapped itself around Goku. Everyone watched as the diadem appeared on his head. His eyes widen as his hair, nails and ear returned to normal.

"Goku?" Kagome called out. Goku swayed, and proceeded to fall forward.

"Goku!" Kagome said in worry as she ran forward to catch the boy from falling. She caught him and gently shifted him around so she could see his face, everyone else running over.

"He's asleep." Sango observed.

"Tch, stupid monkey." Said Gojyo.

"We might as well stop and wait for Goku to wake up." Hakkai said.

"F*ck no! We are not waiting for that brat to wake up!" Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted, angry at the rude hanyou. Kirara mewed and transformed.

"Great Idea, Kirara." Sango said petting her. Everyone watched as Sango got on and asked Kagome to hand her Goku.

"Sango you're a genius!" Kagome commented, as Sango had Goku in front leaning against her.

"Well, it works." Miroku said.

And they took off, Inuyasha mad and the other's a bit worried about Goku.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said, they had walked the whole day and no jewel shards. Goku had woken up later and asked what had happen, after being told he was a bit angry at himself and sad that he could have almost hurt them.

"It's alright Goku." Kagome said trying to sooth the poor boy. He sighed and sat down next to her at the camp fire.

"Kagome, are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"Positive." She said wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her touch. Such a wonderful feeling, a feeling he never had felt before, a mother's love.

That's what it was the one thing that a child should experience in their life, even if it was brief, the one thing that always comfort us, when we're crying, sad or feeling alone.

The touch of a mother's love.

He sighed and smiled as he breathed in Kagome's scent. If only had she been his birth mother, maybe things could have been different?

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: I'm going to stop here.

Roger: Why?

Otose: Cus' when my uncle comes back he's gonna kick me off the computer for the rest of the day and I want to post this today.

Roger: Fair enough. Thanks for reading, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Otose: Hello everyone!

Roger: U forgot something last chapter.

Otose: Right! The name Juan-Ai is a Chinese name, Juan means: beautiful, graceful. Ai means: Love.

Roger: To the story.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome felt Goku lean against her. Poor boy, he must be feeling awful about himself. While they were traveling, Hakkai had told her about Goku's troubles and how Sanzo had found him, locked up in a cave.

She looked over and saw how miserable he looked. She gave a soft smile and rubbed his shoulder.

"I's alright Goku, no one is blaming you." She said in a soothing voice.

"I know," Goku said his voice sounding as though he was trying to keep from crying, "but what if I hurt someone? What if I ended up hurting you?" He asked facing her. Kagome smiled, a motherly smile at him and hugged him.

"Goku, when you were in your demon form, I walked over and hugged you. You did nothing, nothing at all to me, and Sanzo was able to get you back to normal."

Goku's eyes widen, "You hugged me, while I was being crazy?" He asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded,

"See, you're not so dangerous." She giggled at him, earning her a smile from him. Goku nodded and leaned against her, she was great to have around.

They watched as everyone went about their business, Miroku and Hakkai talking, Sango entertaining Shippo, Gojyo and Sanzo talking, and Inuyasha sitting angrily in a tree.

Sango walked over to them, "Kagome, Inuyasha said there was a hot spring nearby, want to go?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course, just let me get my things." And got up and went to grab her bathing supplies from her bag.

"Going somewhere beautiful?" Gojyo asked as he noticed the two girls grab there things.

"Sango and I are going to the hot spring nearby to bathe." She answered as they headed toward the direction of the spring.

"Hot spring? Sounds nice, mind if we come along?" he asked giving them a sexy smile.

"No!" Both girls and Inuyasha shouted. Everyone else stopped and watched.

"I was just joking," He said lighting a cig. They glared at him and left to go bath.

"Hey, after the girls are done, why don't we go and bathe." Hakkai suggested.

"I'm not getting into a spring naked with any of you." Sanzo growled.

"Perhaps in turns, and since we are in a place where demons can jump out and attack you, it be best if we went in two's or three's." Hakkai suggested.

"Yea, Goku and I can go together!' Shippo exclaimed, "He's strong and protect me!"

"Yea! I can protect Shippo any day!" Goku declared.

The adults smiled.

"Well the rest of us can wear those mini towels Kagome, has in her bag and get in." Miroku said, getting murmurs of agreement. They went about and chose who they would go with. The girls came back 20 minutes later.

"I guess we'll go." Hakkai said him and Gojyo leaving. They left and everyone else talked. Another 20 minutes and they were back.

"Our turn!" Goku and Shippo cried running towards the hot spring.

"Should they really be going alone? I mean I know Goku's strong, but still." Kagome said.

"Now, now Kagome, I'm sure there fine." Miroku said calming her down.

The boys arrived later, both joking around. Miroku took his turn, dragging Inuyasha, who desperately needed a bath. They came back 30 minutes later, Inuyasha no longer smelling like a dirty dog.

Sanzo got up, for his turn and left.

He sighed as he sat in the water. It felt nice, and it gave him time to think things over, first thing to come to mind, Kagome. What was she doing to him? He enjoyed her company and the way she was treating Goku, how she always cared about everyone, putting them first before herself. She seemed like the type of person who could change anyone if she tried.

He looked down in the water and saw his reflection. His droopy purple eyes staring back at him, his golden hair, and slim but muscular chest. What about him, beside his looks, did she find appealing?

He sighed once more and continued to wash himself. He saw that everyone had left a shampoo behind for the other's to use. He picked it up and smelled it, it smelled of apples. Well better than smelling something fruity or girly, like peach or cherry blossom.

He rinsed off, getting all the suds out and dried off, putting on his under clothes then his robes and sutra. He made his way back to the camp and saw that some of them had fallen asleep.

Sango was sleeping next to Miroku, Shippo and Goku were cuddle up with a transformed Kirara and Gojyo and Hakkai were in the borrowed sleeping bags.

"Sanzo?"

He turned to see Kagome looking at him worriedly.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?" She asked taking a step closer towards him.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She suggested giving him a small smile. He gave a small smile and both proceeded to walk into the darkness. Inuyasha glared at his back as they disappeared, no way was he gonna let that guy be alone with his Kagome!

*With Sanzo and Kagome*

They were walking in silence, it was a comfortable silence. Kagome smiled, it felt nice to be alone with Sanzo. He didn't notice, but he had grabbed Kagome hand, she blushed.

He noticed and inwardly smiled. Such an innocent soul, yet she knew how to fight and seen bloodshed.

They walked into a clearing and from there they could see the moon.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Kagome awed. Sanzo nodded and looked at her.

"I see something even more beautiful." He said, feeling his face grow hot, he wasn't use to this feeling let alone flirting. She gave a smile, with a cute rosy blush.

She hugged him, him not responding at first but circled his arms around her returning the gesture. He sighed a at peace sigh, as though all their worries were gone at that moment. He pulled her closer to him and murmured into her.

"Kagome?" He murmured, looking down at her.

"Yes?" she said looking up at him, her eyes drawn to his. He leaned in closer to her, Kagome following, blushing like the school girl she was. They stopped only a breath away, she smiled, he was tough, but when it came to things like this, he was shy.

Surprisingly it was she, who filled the gap between them, circling her arms around his head.

Both not noticing the red eyes glaring at them,

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: I apologize if it's short

Roger: She was too busy writing that one shot.

Otose: Yup, I made a one shot for this section of crossovers! Please check it out! Thanks for reading and please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Otose: Sorry about the wait.

Roger: Otose has news to tell you, but that won't be till towards the end.

Otose: Right, to the chapter, it may or may not be short, depends.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sanzo leaned in more to the kiss; her lips were so soft and warm. He pulled her closer, he knew they needed air, but he didn't want to stop, but he did.

They pulled apart, taking a depth breath, a light pink hue on their faces. Kagome smiled at him, that warm loving smile. He pulled her closer and just held her. both basked in each other's warmth, until Sanzo pushed Kagome behind him.

"Sanzo?" Kagome asked as she watched him, he had pulled his gun out and was scanning the area.

"Sanzo what's wrong?" Kagome again asked. He looked at her,

"Put a barrier up, We're not alone, and I have a feeling we're dealing with something big." Sanzo said as he looked into the darkness of the forest. She nodded and a light pink barrier surrounded them. They waited; soon they heard a growl and out jumped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in surprise, but she noticed something, his eyes were red, her eyes widen in horror, oh crap! His eyes were red, and had purple markings on his face, he turned full demon!

"Sanzo, Inuyasha is half demon, and at times, his demonic blood overpowers his human blood, turning him to an uncontrollable demon." Kagome said as Sanzo dropped his aim gun from him. He glared, how is he supposed to defend Kagome then if he can't kill the bastard?

"What do you suggest?" Sanzo said, as he aimed his gun as he saw Inuyasha move closer.

"I don't know, use your scripture, and see if it can snap him out of it out." Kagome said.

Sanzo nodded, "Alright, but you're going to need to concentrate on the barrier I need a few seconds to chant the correct spell to subdue him." He instructed as he began to think of the chant.

Kagome nodded and looked ahead towards Inuyasha. He growled a threatening growl and jumped at them, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha jump at the barrier and was shocked back. She winced, and buckled a little.

'I can do this,' Kagome thought as she tried concentrating on the barrier, Inuyasha got up and once more tried to attack, getting the same results. He kept on going.

Kagome winced and buckled every time he jumped at them, she never kept her barrier up for this long, 'Hurry Sanzo, please.' She begged as she took a chance to look at him, wrong move. Her chance made her drop the barrier.

"Oh, no!" She cried as she tried re-forming the barrier, Inuyasha even in his demon craze, saw his chance and swiped at them, before he could Sanzo sent his sutra at him. The sutra wrapped around him, he trashed trying to set free. Sanzo glared but kept chanting, unleashing the power of the matan scripture.

Inuyasha screamed as he was indulge in a bright light, both covered their eyes from the brightness and saw Inuyasha slump to the ground. Kagome ran over and checked Inuyasha, no markings.

"Thank goodness." Kagome sighed as she stood up.

"Is he alright?" Sanzo asked, not really caring.

"He's fine now, but how are we going to get him back to camp?"

They were answered by a mew, both turned to Kirara their, tilting her head to the side, giving off a confused or questioning look. She mewed once more before transforming into her larger form.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Kirara," She said as she and Sanzo put Inuyasha on top of her. they began their little walk back towards camp. Within minutes the arrived, everyone else was still sleeping.

Sanzo had Kirara set Inuyasha down far away, but still within the camp site borders, from him and Kagome.

Sanzo sat down at the base of the tree, Kagome came over with a blanket and joined him, throwing the blanket over themselves.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she snuggled into his side. He grunted his response as he shifted his arm to rest it at her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"You're welcome." He said as he felt Kagome lay her head on his chest. He sighed and breathed in her smell, apple. He smiled at the thought; everyone here would smell of apples. He kissed the top of Kagome's head as they both settled down to sleep. He gave a small faint smile.

This was a new promise that he would make to himself, the promise to protect Kagome with everything he had, even with his last breath, and to love her till he died. That was his new promise to himself, even if he actually died, protecting the one he cared about, Kagome, then the thought traveled to Goku, he would never admit it, but the monkey had grown on him, enough that Sanzo would have called him son.

He smiled, fine, he though, I'll protect the little monkey with everything I got as well. He sighed and looked up into the tree leaves.

Was he becoming soft? No, no one knew his feeling and he would kill anyone who got in his way, no way was he going to be some pussy pushover, nu-uh not him, he'll kick your ass and shoot you in the head. No mercy.

He heard soft snoring and looked down, he saw Kagome sleeping peacefully, she gave a smile in her dream, 'she must be having a nice dream' Sanzo thought as he watched her sleep. He then heard her mumble; he leaned in closer to hear.

"San…sanz…Sanzo..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. He gave a shock look, she was dreaming about him? Her dream was about him? He couldn't believe it, but knew that he was the only Sanzo in her life, so it must be him.

He smiled, he would take in pride that she was even thinking about him in her sleep, dreaming about him. he looked back up at the sky, it was nice, till this happened.

A sudden blast of power tore through the camp waking everyone up and sending them flying.

"What's going on?" Gojyo shouted as he pulled out his weapon the other's doing so as well.

"Kukuku, ready to die Inuyasha?" Asked a sinister voice. Inuyasha was indeed awake, sooner than what Sanzo hoped.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Inuyasha cried Tessaiga ready.

"Silly little man you don't know that today you will die." Said Naraku emerging from the forest shadows.

!

Otose: Done.

Roger: Guess it was short.

Otose: Also I started school again so might take a while for me to update, please bear with me.

Roger: Think anyone reads this?

Otose: I don't know, let me try this, question: What is your favorite anime and why?


	18. Chapter18 Question at the very end!

Otose: Hey everyone, hope you're having a good day.

Roger: Chapter's may end being shorter thanks to Otose education.

Otose: Well it is mandatory that I go to school, and they szy it's free, yea right, we don't go cus it's free, we go cus the law says we're required to go. Anyway to the chapter! Stay in school! :3

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Who is that?" Gojyo shouted as he dodged another attack from Naraku.

"That's Naraku, the one we're trying to stop from collecting the jewel shards!" Sango cried as she blocked a tentacle with her boomerang.

Everyone was on the defense; Goku had Shippo with him on Kagome's pleading.

Naraku looked at the newcomers.

"Even with their pathetic help, you cannot defeat me!" Naraku cried as he swiped at them, hitting Sango and Miroku, sending flying.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards them. Naraku smiled an evil smile.

"Stupid wench, give me the jewel shards!" Naraku yelled as he sent a sharp tentacle at her back. Kagome, eyes wide, froze in fear. Things seemed to slow down for Naraku.

Before he could attack Kagome, a shot was sound and his tentacle disintegrated.

"What!" Naraku screamed as he turned to see the blond haired man hold a strange object, smoke coming from the opening.

"Touch her and you'll die." Sanzo threatened. Naraku smirked,

"What an interesting statement." He said as he proceeded to stab him with another tentacle.

"Die." Sanzo said as he aimed his gun and shot at Naraku's head. The bullet went straight into his forehead, a look of shock came across Naraku face as he disintegrated, leaving behind a wooden looking doll.

Everyone sighed; it was over, for now.

"Damn it!' Inuyasha cursed. Kagome and Hakkai went over to Sango and Miroku to see if they were alright.

"So, what do we do?" Gojyo asked as he looked around the camp. It was trash.

"We clean up what we can and try to get some rest." Hakkai offered. Everyone agreed and did just that.

*Morning*

Kagome was up, along with Hakkai, both were getting breakfast ready.

"Kagome, I know it's easy to make and carry, but it's not healthy to be eating this much ramen." Hakkai said as he stirred it.

"I know, but like you said, it's easy to carry and make." Kagome said giving an apologetic look. Hakkai only gave her a smile and continued to stir.

"Kagome, after breakfast would you like to train?" Hakkai asked her.

Kagome smiled, "Of course!"

Both smiled, Kagome got up and went around waking everybody up.

"Breakfast!" Kagome cheered as everyone made their way over to the pot. Bowls were handed out, it was quite, save for Inuyasha noisily slurping his noodles. When everyone was done eating, Kagome spoke up.

"I think we should go back to Kaede's village to rest, especially since Naraku attacked us last night and some of our belongings got damaged." Everyone mumbled their agreement, after eating they packed up and went on their way.

It would take about a day or so till they arrived, but the group can live with it, after all just look at them.

*At Keade's Village*

The group had arrived at night, being tired they all slept and were now waking up.

"Good morning everyone." Kaede said as she stirred stew. She got a reply of sleepy 'hello's' or 'good morning'.

"I trust ye all got some well rest?" Kaede asked them, each nodded as they stood up, stretching.

"Well, the stew is ready if any of ye is hungry." She said. All went over to grab a bowl, Kagome noticed Kaede's curios look at the new members.

"Kaede, these are friends of mine." Kagome said, grabbing her attention.

"The red head is Gojyo, the youngest is Goku, the man with the dragon with Hakkai and that's Sanzo." Kagome finished, each of the guys nodded or giving a small hello to the elder miko.

"It is a pleasure to meet ye."

Hakkai finished and looked at Kagome,

"Kagome if you're done, I can start training you now." Hakkai said, getting a lot of confused looked.

"He's training you?" asked Inuyasha glaring at Hakkai.

"Yes, he is, and he's doing a wonderful job at it. I can summon my powers, look." Kagome summoning her miko powers, into her palm forming it into a small orb.

"Kagome, that's so cool!" Shippo said as he moved closer to look at it. Inuyasha huffed, angry.

"Stupid, you don't need to be taught how to fight you just a jewel detector." He said.

Things stopped, first of all, water gathered at the edge of Kagome's eyes, second she sat Inuyasha a bunch of time before running out of the hut.

The Saiyuki boys glared at Inuyasha, Gojyo went over ad hit Inuyasha, hard.

"Jack ass, why did you make her cry?" He shouted, Goku coming over hitting him as well.

"What the hell is your problem?" Goku shouted at him. Things got quite as Sanzo made his way over to Inuyasha, and then he punched Inuyasha in the stomach, making him kneel over.

Sanzo glared at him.

"Talk to her that way again and I'll personally shoot you in the head." He threatened, his eyes going cold, making everyone in the room shiver. He gave him one last glare before walking out of the hut to go after Kagome. He looked around, wondering where she could have possibly gone. He felt a soft breeze go by, and with it, it carried Kagome's soft crying. He turned towards the direction of the wind.

'Kagome.' He thought before he ran in the direction to the one he promised to protect and love.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Again I'm sorry if it's short, you can yell at me if you want.

Roger: well, it is a chapter to be fair.

Otose: That is true, now **I have a serious question that you need to vote for! **Should I give Kagome a companion? Like how Sango and Hakkai have Kirara and Hakuryu. I was thinking a fox, other animals can be suggested too if you don't like the animal I was thinking. You can also suggest abilities and what breed, if it's rare or not.

Roger: Well then, please vote and tell us what you think, don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 19

Otose: I'm a ninja!

Roger: Just because you took a granola bar without being caught, doesn't make you ninja.

Otose: So stealing your wallet counts? *holds said wallet.*

Roger: Give it back! *tackles Otose*

Otose: Help! He's touching me! Enjoy the chapter readers! *Slips away*

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome cried softly, under the god tree. Why did he always have to put her down? She didn't love Inuyasha anymore, but it still hurt to be treated that way by someone you consider a friend. She wiped the tear away from her eyes.

'Come on Kagome, be strong. What would Sanzo think of you like this?' she thought, hoping to get herself to stop crying. She looked up, she sensed a demonic presence. She stood up and scanned the area, she couldn't see anything, but that didn't that it couldn't see her.

The was a rustle in the bushes and she turned, and out came a,

"Ferret?" Kagome said as she walked towards it and kneeled down. She then realized that the demonic aura was coming from said ferret.

"A demon ferret?" Kagome said as she examined it more, it was hurt she picked up the poor, demon ferret and went over to the god tree and sat herself down.

"Poor little guy, here I'll fix you right up." Kagome said as she moved her hand to the area that was bleeding. Kagome closed her eyes as she concentrated on healing the creature. Kagome stopped and opened her eyes, his wound was fix!

"There you go little fella." Kagome said, the ferret standing up and looking at her.

"Oh, are you not a guy?" Kagome asked, hoping that she didn't anger the ferret. The ferret nodded, and jumped onto her shoulder.

"I am."

Kagome's eyes widen and she looked at the ferret.

"Did, did you just talk?" she asked, wondering if she was going crazy.

"Indeed I did. Thank you for healing me, kind miko. I am Kiyoshi (means pure)." He introduced himself. Kagome stood there shocked mouth gaping; this demon ferret was speaking to her! Kiyoshi noticed the expression; he rolled his eyes and addressed her.

"It is improper for a lady, such as you, to leave her mouth hanging open, like a gaping fish." He said as he used his little paw to snap her mouth shut. Kagome blushed, this ferret had scolded her on her manners!

"Now, if I may ask, what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked, Kagome sighed and told him of what had happen to her the well, Inuyasha, Sanzo and Naraku. Kiyoshi nodded, listening to the girl talk about a rude half demon that was selfish and brash, how she was from the future, and how she was now being courted by a man named Sanzo.

"Well then, it's a good thing you found another to care for and for him to return those feelings" Kiyoshi said as he jumped atop her head. Kagome smiled.

"Yea,"

"Well, I'm may not be is use for certain things, but I can be helpful, allow me to accompany you, lady Kagome." Kiyoshi asked as he looked at Kagome from atop of her head. Kagome looked at the top of her head into Kiyoshi small little red eyes, and smiled.

"Of course you can come Kiyoshi!" Kagome exclaimed as she took the ferret of her head and hugged it. Kiyoshi squirmed around in her hold, trying to breath. She pulled him away from her to take a good look at him. He was a bit bigger than most ferrets, he was a soft glowing white, making his small red eyes stand out.

"Kagome?"

Both turned at the voice, and out came Sanzo into the clearing.

"Sanzo!' Kagome said as she ran over to him, hugging him, Kiyoshi jumping atop of her shoulders then onto her head as the two humans embraced.

"Are you alright?" Sanzo asked as he held on to Kagome. She nodded into his chest, smiling. Kiyoshi was right, she did have someone who cared for her.

"Excuse me to interrupt, but introductions are in order my lady."

Sanzo looked up, confused.

"Where did that voice come from?" he asked Kagome. Then he saw a furry white thing, with red eyes 3 inches away from face.

"This is Kiyoshi, he's my new companion." Kagome said as she pulled Kiyoshi back to her. Sanzo stared at the, pet.

"It can talk?" He asked, a bit wary about the furry creature. Kiyoshi scowled.

"I am not an 'it'. I am a ferret, and my name is Kiyoshi." He said, jumping onto Sanzo shoulder. Sanzo nodded,

"So you're a demon ferret."

Kiyoshi nodded, and then there was a white glow and Kiyoshi had gotten bigger, to about Kirara size, take away an inch or so.

"Kiyoshi." Kagome said amazed, Kiyoshi chuckling at her and Sanzo amazement.

"You can get on if you want, though not too much weight if you don't mind." Kiyoshi said as he kneeled down to let them mount him. Kagome got on first, then Sanzo. As soon as Kiyoshi felt them get on he, told them to hold on tight and ran.

"Kiyoshi! Slow down!" Kagome cried as the wind was flying past her, stinging her face. He did stop, but in front of the village. The got off, and Kiyoshi went back to his small form, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled, and faced Sanzo.

"Shall we?" Kagome said, getting a nod from Sanzo as they made their way towards the hut. They stepped through to see everyone there except Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Sanzo! Your back!" Shippo cried as he jumped towards Kagome, before he could be caught he was pushed back onto the ground.

"Ow," Shippo said as he rubbed his bottom, the other's looking at Kagome in confusion.

"Kiyoshi!" Kagome scolded the ferret who was scowling at Shippo.

"What?" he asked getting of Kagome's shoulder and jumping onto the ground surprising everyone.

"Everyone this is Kiyoshi." Kagome said as she introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kiyoshi said standing on his hind legs and bowing at them.

"He's got quite the manners." Miroku said, surprised by the ferret talking.

"Kagome, that ferret is a demon." Hakkai said, looking at her.

"Don't worry I know." Kagome said giving him a smile; he gave a small one back. Good so she did know.

"Well, would you like to start your training?"

"Of course!" Kagome said as she got up and followed him outside. Kiyoshi looked at everyone before following his mistress outside.

"Where are you going?" Sanzo asked the ferret.

"Outside to watch my lady train, beside it's a nice day, perfect temperature for me to take a nap and sun myself." He answered as he walked out.

"Kiyoshi does have a point, we should all go outside." Sango said, getting murmurs of agreement.

A few minutes later and everyone was enjoying themselves outside. Goku and Shippo were playing with the village children; Sanzo was talking with Miroku, Sango talking with Gojyo.

Kiyoshi was curled up on Sanzo's lap, not really napping, for he peeked one eye open to glance at his mistress. Kirara and Hakuryu chasing a butterfly.

"Now Kagome, summon you miko power into an orb." Hakkai said, Kagome nodding. Both were standing, Hakkai had told Kagome, that he would teach her to fight the way he does. Kagome summoned her powers and formed it into an orb.

"Good, now keep it that way and aim at that tree." Hakkai said as he showed her how to do it. Kagome nodded,

"Alright, I can do this!' Kagome pep talked herself. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath, then she 'threw' her miko power orb at the tree.

Everyone watched, hoping it would make its mark. Kagome's eyes widen, as she watched her orb hit its mark.

"I did it, I really did it!" Kagome cheered, everyone else clapping.

"Great job Kagome, in no time you'll be able to fight!" Hakkai said patting her on the shoulder.

Kagome smiled, "Yup, I'll be able to help everyone fight against Naraku."

!

Otose: Done, hooray for 3 day weekends.

Roger: Hopefully this chapter makes up for the shorter ones.

Otose: Hopefully, anyways Roger got his wallet back for those who are wondering.

Roger: *Looks through wallet* Hey! There's a 20 missing.

Otose: Thanks for reading please review! *Runs*

Roger: Otose get back! Give me back my 20! *Runs after Otose.*


	20. Chapter 20

Otose: Hmm, no reviews last chapter, darn ):

Roger: Well, hopefully you get reviews for this one.

Otose: Hopefully, Well to the chapter!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"That was great Kagome." Hakkai said, patting the younger girl on the back.

"Really? Thanks!" Kagome said, amazed that she had done it.

"Now, if we had moving targets, we could train you to aim and summon fast enough." Hakkai said, thinking about how they were to do just that.

"I can help!" Shippo said him and Goku running over.

"You can?" Hakkai said, looking down at the fox kit. Shippo nodded, he pulled many leaves and threw them in the air, and in a puff of smoke, there 10 Shippo's.

"What a great idea Shippo!" Kagome said, praising the small kit.

"Thanks, Kagome!" said all ten Shippo's. Nine of them ran out to the clearing and started to run around.

"Alright Kagome, now summon you power, aim and fire at the running Shippo clones." Hakkai instructed. Kagome nodded and summoned her miko power into an orb and aimed. It missed.

"Don't worry Kagome; this is why you're training!" Sango shouted, cheering her on. Kagome gave a smile and continued to aim at the running Shippo's.

Sanzo looked over; she seemed to be doing fine. He then pulled out his gun and looked at it. He quickly remembered to when he was a child and was led to the shed by the monks, the shed where the temple kept weapons, him being just a young boy, going after the demon who murdered his master, choosing the banishing gun to be his choice.

He put it away and looked down at the white fur in his lap. Kiyoshi, a ferret demon, who unlike Kirara and Hakuryu, could talk. He couldn't help but wonder why this demon was able to talk. Kiyoshi opened an eye and looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked sitting up and brushing his fur. Sanzo scowled.

"I don't trust you." He stated. Kiyoshi looked up at him and stared him in the eye; he chuckled and gave a smile.

"Unlike Kagome, you don't seem to trust people too quickly. I understand you not trusting me, I never gave you nor miss Kagome a reason, but hopefully you'll learn to trust me, like she has seem to done." Kiyoshi said getting off his lap to lie down on a nearby rock.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow; this ferret was very formal, and quite intelligent.

"I got one!"

Sanzo looked over to see Kagome, jumping up and down for joy. He saw the puff of smoke disappear and a leaf fall to the ground.

"Good job Kagome! Now keep doing the same thing." Hakkai said.

"She seems very determined don't you think?" Sango asked.

"Of course, Kagome is the type of person who wants to help everyone, so of course she would want to learn to fight to help us." Miroku said, taking a sip of the tea he had made. Gojyo nodded and took a sip of the tea he was handed.

Sanzo just kept watching Kagome train, he may be a monk, but he was a guy and as a guy, he stared at Kagome's form. She had an hour glass figure, shapely hips, and soft pink lips. He grew red though when he 'observed' her chest.

"Sanzo?" Goku called out sitting next to him, "Are you ok? Your face is red." He said looking at him with concern, Sanzo blinked and got up,

"I'm fine." He mumbled going over to sit next to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi opened one eye and looked at the monk.

"Getting flustered watching lady Kagome?" He asked, closing his eye and shifting a bit. Sanzo glared at the ferret.

"That's none of your concern." He growled out, making Kiyoshi smirk at him.

"That is true, it is none of my concern, but yet I am Kagome's so called, 'pet', and as this 'pet' I find it my job to keep Miss Kagome safe, in any way." Kiyoshi said getting up and scurrying over to said girl.

"Kiyoshi?" Kagome said, looking at her shoulder to him.

"I see you only have 3 more Shippo's left, better get to it." Kiyoshi observed, jumping atop of her head. Kagome nodded and concentrated on hitting the target.

'Ok, Kagome, you can do this, just keep doing what Hakkai has been telling you and your good to go.' Kagome thought as she made another orb and aimed.

"Got it!" Kagome cheered, seeing the clone Shippo turn back into a leaf. She continued till there was no more.

"Excellent work, Kagome." Hakkai said coming up behind her, clapping.

"Excellent indeed." Miroku said nodding his head in the improvement that she had made with her miko power.

"Kagome you were great!" Sango said coming over and patting her on the back.

"Not bad beautiful, not bad." Gojyo said coming over, a cigar in his mouth. She smiled, Goku and Shippo coming over and complementing her on her aim. Everyone turned to look over at Sanzo.

"What?" He asked, not sure of why they were staring at him.

"Well, what do you think of Kagome's improvement?" Sango asked him, eyeing him with a small glare. He raised an eyebrow at her, but walked towards Kagome.

He stopped in front of her, and gave a barely noticeable smile, the type of smile that only she could notice.

"You're doing great." He said, before turning around and walking towards a shaded tree. Kagome smiled, she knew how Sanzo was, he cared, he just didn't want to show it openly in front of other's, he didn't want them thinking he was becoming soft, and Kagome was fine with that.

"Thanks Sanzo." Kagome said, giving him a small smile as he sat down under the tree. Everyone watched as she walked over to him and sat down by his side.

"I have to admit they make a cute couple." Sango said, smiling at the two, watching them talk.

"Indeed they do, she's quite the influence on Sanzo." Hakkai said, the group walking towards the hut.

"Yea, yea, cute couple, great influence, think they'll get married?" Gojyo asked looking at them.

"I see a good chance of that happening." Miroku said, entering the hut. Sango smiled,

"If they do, I can't wait till they have kids, oh I bet they'll be adorable!" Sango gushed, imagining little Kagome's and Sanzo's running around. Everyone pictured it.

Gojyo shivered at the idea of mini Sanzo's, Hakkai just smiled, Miroku chuckled and Sango just gushed.

Suddenly both Miroku and Sango raced out side when they heard Kagome scream one word in shock.

"Kouga!"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Haha, cliff hanger.

Roger: Interesting, very interesting.

Otose: Indeed it is! Well thanks for reading, now review! But please don't cuss at me if you're mad about the cliff hanger and are going to yell at me in your review. No cussing at me.

Roger: Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Otose: Sorry about not updating last week everyone. Here's the chapter, it's going to be short sorry about that, but I wanted to update since I'm leaving for the weekend and won't update Saturday or Sunday.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 ! ! ! 1 ! !

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted surprised by his sudden appearance. 'why didn't I sense him coming?' Kagome thought as she stood up, nervous as to what may happen.

She had been enjoying herself, talking with Sanzo under a nice shady tree, petting Kiyoshi who was on her lap, now on her shoulder, glaring at the wolf prince.

"Hey Kagome, how yea been?" Kouga asked her, Sango and Miroku running towards them followed by Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Hey, Kouga, I've been fine." Kagome said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Where's the mutt?" Koga asked, noticing that he was missing. He shrugged it off and turned towards Kagome.

"Well, since he's gone, I can finally make you my woman." Kouga said giving a brash smile.

"You're what?" Sanzo glared at him, his hand itching towards his gun.

"My woman, have a problem with that?" Kouga asked, not liking this guy. Kagome looked between the two and quickly steeped in.

"Kouga, I never agreed to be your woman!" Kagome said hands on her hips. Sanzo smirked, and before he could say anything Sango did.

"Beside, she's already engaged!" Sango said, trying to think of something.

"What! Don't tell me it's not to this weak human." Kouga said pointing to Sanzo. Sanzo eye twitched as being called weak, Hakkai also steeped in.

"That's right, both Kagome and Sanzo are engaged to be married, seeing as Kagome is a miko and Sanzo a very high ranking monk." Hakkai said, trying to make the marriage sound believable to the brash wolf demon.

"Bull s*it! What proof do you have of the two of you being engaged?" Kouga yelled. Everyone looked around. Kouga smirked, so they were lying.

"That proof would be me, though I'm only a gift," Came Kiyoshi's calm voice, jumping onto Kagome's head.

"What?" Kouga said just noticing the white ferret demon. Everyone, except Sanzo of course, gave a sigh of relief.

"That's right!" Gojyo said, awkwardly steeping in to help,

"Sanzo, gave Kagome this demon ferret companion for an engagement present."

Kouga glared at Sanzo,

"Is that so?" He asked, eyeing him.

"That's right, now I suggest you back off." Sanzo said, glaring back at him.

"Make me," Kouga challenged, Sanzo smirked, and walked away from him,

Kouga smiled, "See? He's all talk, a wimp, you shouldn't be marrying him Kagome," Kouga turning to face her, only to cry out in anger as he saw Sanzo picking her up bridal style.

Sanzo smirked, "Why fight, when I've already won?" He asked, knowing this would piss the wolf demon off, and make Kagome blush.

Kouga growled in anger, but before he could take a step forward Kiyoshi jumped out and made himself bigger, so if he stood on his hind legs he would be tall as Kouga. Kiyoshi glared and bared his fangs at him in warning.

"Wolf prince, you have no right to break my Lady Kagome's engagement to this man, as she mentioned earlier, she made no agreement to your proposal of marriage nor has she returned your feelings. Stop your useless attempts at trying to win her heart, wolf demon. It's obvious that someone else holds it." Kiyoshi said, turning towards them as he finished.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, that was very blunt and it could trigger another fight. Hakkai and Gojyo just observed the whole thing, after all they knew nothing and it was best to let the other's deal with him.

Kouga glared at the ferret demon, but dropped it when he looked at Kagome who was standing next to Sanzo. Kagome gave him an apologetic smile and walked towards him.

"Kouga, I'm sorry, I just never saw you that way, I only saw you as a friend and I did told you countless times that I am not your woman. Can we still be friends though?" Kagome said as she looked at him.

Kouga looked up and gave her a small smile.

"I understand, I'll be happy to be just friends, and if he hurts you just tell me and I'll kick his ass." Kouga with a wink and ran off.

! ! ! ! ! ! 1 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you liked it. Also I love Kouga! He's one of my favorite characters; I just had to write this since Kagome is with Sanzo. Anyway please review! And for those wondering Roger's not feeling well so he took this chapter off.


	22. Chapter 22

Otose: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Let's get to the chapter! Gonna be fluffy for Valentine's Day!

Roger: Hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome gave a small smile as she watched the whirlwind finally leave her sight of line. She turned to face everyone,

"That went well" She chirped as Sango and Miroku nodded. Hakkai looked around the clearing,

"Kagome, since there's nothing to do, how about more training?" He asked, earning him a smile from Kagome.

"Really? Thanks Hakkai!" Kagome said rushing forward to hug him, that when Miroku noticed something.

"Kagome, what happened to your skirt?" He asked, a bit disappointed that she wasn't wearing it.

"Hm? Oh! Well, when I got transported to their world, I got new clothes to travel in better." Kagome said, as she spun around for her friends to see.

"Well, it is more suitable than your school uniform." Sango said, it truly was, now men wouldn't be staring at her like a piece of meat.

"Let's get training!" Kagome said as she faced Hakkai, but hand was put on her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Sanzo's.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she faced him.

"No, but I'm going to train you this time." He said, earning him surprised looks from Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Really? Thank you Sanzo!" Kagome said looking at him, her blue eye sparkling.

He nodded, trying not to smile in front of the others. He led her away to a spot not too far away from the village, but far away enough to not hit anyone.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" Kagome said as, she finally noticed that he had her bow and arrows.

"You said, you had hard time shooting these." He began as he handed them to her, "So, I'm going to help you, Hakkai already thought you how to aim, but you need to aim in a different way."

"Oh, so you want to teach me how to aim, the same way you aim your gun?" Kagome asked as she put on the quiver of arrows on her back, and tightening her bow. Sanzo nodded and pulled his gun out. Kagome watched as he shot at a tree in the distance.

"Now aim at where I hit." He said putting his arm down and staring at her. Kagome gave him a 'are you crazy?' look.

"Sanzo! I can't possibly hit that!" She cried wondering how in the world she was to even know where the bullet hit the tree.

"Just try." He said as he stood next to her, grabbing an arrow from her back and handing it to her. Kagome thanked him and took a deep breath. She put her arrow into place and looked straight ahead, and let go.

A soft pink glow surrounded the arrow and disappeared when it hit the tree.

"Let's go see." Sanzo said as they both walked towards the tree. Kagome frowned.

"I miss." She said as she pulled her arrow out and examined it, she can re-use it.

"No, but you were close, look." He said as he pointed to where he shot and the mark her arrow made. They were only a few inches apart. Kagome smiled; well at least she was close to her target.

"Now, try it again." He said as they walked back to where they were.

Kagome nodded and notched another arrow and let it fly. Sanzo walked over and looked closer, but not a bull's eye. He grabbed the arrow and walked back towards Kagome. Kagome smiled,

"Hey Sanzo? How about we do this some other time?" Kagome asked, Sanzo raised an eyebrow at that.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, wondering why she wanted to stop. A small blush stained her cheeks.

"Well, I was hoping we can continue talking before Koga came." Kagome said as she looked up at him. Sanzo looked at her, she wanted to continue talking? Instead of training? He sighed,

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He asked as they went to sit under a tree.

"Um, well, what was your family like?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the ground. She looked over at him, when she noticed him so silent.

"Sanzo? Sanzo, are you ok?" Kagome asked worried, did her question upset him.

"Sanzo, you don't have to answer, I'm sorry." Kagome said as she faced him. She couldn't see his eyes, his bangs were covering theme.

"Sanzo please say something, I didn't mean to ask something that would make you mad." Kagome said, panicking a bit.

Finally Sanzo spoke.

"It's fine, I'm just not sure how to respond, and no one ever asked me that before." He said as he looked at her, he frowned when he saw her sad look, damn, he had up set her.

He scooted closer to her, and put an arm around her. He sighed and continued as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I never knew my family, I was an orphan, my old master Koumyou Sanzo, found me almost drowning in a river and took me in to raise me as his own."

Kagome looked up at him, she gave a small frown, was his child horrible? But he continued.

"He raised as though I was his own son, and he gave me the name Kouryuu," Sanzo said as he looked ahead of him.

"Kouryuu." Kagome said as she tried the name out, so that was his real name, "It's a wonderful name," Kagome said as she smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up. He looked down at her and nodded.

"He was the closest thing I had to a father. I came to love and respect him; he was always there for me it seemed."

Kagome nodded as she listened, now she was starting to understand why Sanzo is the way he is.

Sanzo took a deep breath as he came to the part, the part of which he had nightmares about when he was young.

"One night," He began, grabbing Kagome's attention, "He asked me to meet him, for he had something important to tell me. That night, something horrible happened." He said, his breathing coming out shakily, he had never really told anyone this.

"A group of demons came to the temple, they wanted the scripture my master had, well they found us, and my master died protecting me, while the demons stole the scripture." He finished, the anger in his voice obvious, clenching his fist in anger.

He was brought out of it though when he was hugged by Kagome, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sanzo, I didn't know." She said as she wiped her tears away. Sanzo looked surprise, no one has ever really cried for him before, save for Goku, but this was something he was not familiar with. Unsure of what to do, he was returned the hug.

"It's fine, strangely though I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest." He said, Kagome nodded understanding what he was saying.

"Sanzo, thank you." Kagome said as she looked up at him, Sanzo raising an eyebrow, what can she possibly be thanking him for?

"For what?" He asked, wondering.

"For telling me all of this, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you too, but you did and with me no less, so thank you for trusting me with something as personal as that."

Sanzo's eyes widen, she was right he had shared something he never told anyone before. He looked back at her, just what exactly was she doing to him? He smiled at her.

"You're welcome." He said as he stood up and helped her up. Kagome smiled. As soon as they were both up, Kagome hugged him, surprising him by the sudden action.

"Sanzo, I know you must have felt alone back then, but you aren't now, you have Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo and now me. We'll always be by your side." Kagome said giving him on of her best smiles.

Sanzo unsure of what to say, nodded, what she had said was true, he did have all of them by his side, though he would never admit it.

"I guess so." He finally said, as he leaned down to kiss Kagome, who returned it. Even though he wasn't sure about many things in his life, he was sure about one thing, Kagome was a good thing in his life.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Roger: Please review!

Both: And Happy Valentine's Day!


	23. Chapter 23

Otose: Well, not much to say, except thanks for reviewing! You guys are great!

Roger: To the story!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 1 1 1! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 1 1 1 11 1 1 1 1 1 1

Its one thing to wonder what a kiss is like, but it's different to know what one feels like. Both Kagome and Sanzo never had once kissed anyone before each other. Though this wasn't their only first kiss, the kiss at the dance was the one that started this.

Sanzo pulled back, both gasping for air. Sure he never kissed anyone before, but he couldn't help feeling prideful when he looked at Kagome's flushed face, panting for air.

Kagome smiled at him, a sweet loving smile. They basked in each other's warmth. Kagome leaned her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. He put his chin atop her head as he held her close, and stroke her soft inky black hair.

"We should go back." Sanzo said. Kagome nodded, and yet they didn't move, not yet ready to let go of each other. Sanzo sighed and knew he had to be the one to separate them. He took a step back from Kagome who stood there sighing, not wanting to have let him go.

Sanzo noticed, and grabbed her hand, making Kagome smile as they made their way back to the village. On their way there though, Kiyoshi came 'slithering' up to them.

"Kagome, perhaps you should keep on training!" Kiyoshi said, sounding a bit frantic.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked wondering why the ferret wanted her to keep training.

"So, you can become stronger! Right Sanzo?" Kiyoshi asked, hoping he would agree. Sanzo narrowed his eyes and picked the ferret off the ground.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Kiyoshi looked between the two of them, and looked behind, he sighed a breath of relief seeing Sango run up to them.

"Hey Kagome, Sanzo!" She greeted as she stopped in front of them,

"Hey, Sango, um what's going on?" Kagome asked confused as to why they were acting this way.

"Nothing! Nothing's going, I just thought, that um, I can help with your training!" Sango exclaimed, shaking her head happily. Kagome gave an owlish blink.

"Train me?" Kagome asked, a bit confused by the sudden proposition. Sango nodded her head again.

"That's right! I thought that perhaps we can teach you to use something else besides you're arrows." Sango said trying to convince the younger girl. Sanzo narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Sango.

"Cut the crap, what's going on?" He demanded. Sango and Kiyoshi exchanged worried looks. Sango was about to speak, but Miroku and Shippo came running up to them.

"Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped into her embrace.

"Shippo! What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she held onto him. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku running towards them, come to halt.

Sango glared at all of them, he pulled out his gun and held it threateningly at all of them.

"For the last time, what is going on?" He demanded.

"Sanzo!" Kagome scolded at the way he was acting. Everyone looked at each other, Sango spoke up.

"Well you see, Inuyasha came back earlier, but you guys were out training, and he seemed to have brought someone with him." Sango said as she explained to Kagome.

"Brought someone?' Kagome questioned, a certain someone coming into mind.

"He didn't!" Kagome cried out, hoping that this wasn't happening. Miroku sighed and stepped forward, placing an arm around her shoulder, earning him a glare from Sanzo.

"I'm afraid so Kagome." He said as he stepped away. Sanzo wondered what had Kagome so upset.

"What's going?" He asked, wanting to know what was bothering the one he loved.

"I'm not sure if Kagome told you this or not, but, Kagome is the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. Kikyo used to be Inuyasha's love interest, but 50 years ago she died. Now she has been resurrected and is a living clay pot, still souls of other women." Sango explained, the other's listening with surprise.

"And how does this affect Kagome?" Hakkai asked wondering what the problem was.

"You see," Miroku started, "Kikyo has a part of Kagome's soul."

The Saiyuki boy's eyes widen. Kagome was missing part of her soul?

"But, how is that possible?" Gojyo asked as he looked at Kagome, who was holding Shippo and looking down at the ground. Sango again spoke up,

"Kagome's soul was used to resurrect Kikyo, an evil witch tried using the resurrected as a slave, but it backfired. Kagome was able to get her soul back, but not all of it."

Kagome looked up, her eyes watering a bit, as she spoke.

"Inuyasha also has the nerve to compare me to her, calling me weak and useless."

Sanzo glared at this information, if the mutt thinks he can get away with this, he's got another thing coming.

"Let's go." Sanzo said as he walked forward towards the hut, in which they had been staying in.

Everyone followed him, Sango and Kagome in the back, with Sango trying to comfort her. Goku had Shippo in his arms with Kiyoshi on his head.

Everyone stopped in front of the hut entrance. Sanzo glared and pushed the flap out of the way. He glared as he saw Inuyasha turn to him, and a woman that resembled Kagome a bit. Everyone else stepped inside.

Inuyasha spoke up,

"I don't care what you guys have to say, but Kikyo is now joining us to help hunt for the jewels." He said as he helped Kikyo stand up. She eyed them all with those emotionless eyes of hers. She glared when she saw Kagome, but she noticed the increase of her spiritual powers.

"It seems my reincarnation has finally learned how to control her powers." She snidely remarked.

Thing got silent though when Sanzo stepped forward in front of her, glaring and radiating anger, stopped in front of her and a loud smack could be heard throughout the whole hut, as everyone's eyes widen.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Cliff hanger!

Roger: You're mean at times.

Otose: Ha-ha and it comes with a twist! Well it is currently Friday, and I have 3 days of no school, I just might post another chapter or two!

Roger: Better, Anyways please review! And thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Otose: I'm back! And with another chapter!

Roger: Good, I'm dying to see what happens!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Everyone's eyes widen as they stared at the scene before them. Sanzo's hand in the air, Kikyo held her reddened cheek, with a surprise look on her face.

Sanzo glared at her, "Insult her again, and I'll shoot you."

Inuyasha glared at Sanzo and stood in front of him.

"You bastard! How dare you slap Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as he flexed his claws, ready to strike Sanzo. Sanzo noticed, and challenged him.

"I dare you," He seethed. Inuyasha glared and was about to strike Sanzo but,

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome shouted, her eyes watering a bit as she glared at both Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Everyone watched as Kagome ran into the hut grab her pack and run out the door.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out as she followed the girl out. Kiyoshi turned to Sanzo.

"Not time to lose!' He said as he transformed and threw Sanzo onto his back as he too ran out the hut.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo shouted, the air stinging his face. Kiyoshi did not answer, instead he cached up to Kagome as she was about to jump into the well.

"Lady Kagome!" Kiyoshi shouted as he grabbed onto her, his and Sanzo's weight making them fall in.

"Sanzo! Kiyoshi!" Kagome shouted as she turned to face them. Kiyoshi transformed back, Sanzo staring wide eye as they were surrounded by blue and purple colors.

"What's happening?" Sanzo asked, as they landed softly at the bottom of the well. Sanzo looked up and noticed the roof over his head.

"Um," Kagome said catching both of their attention, "Sanzo, Kiyoshi, you two are now in my time." She explained. Sanzo was unsure of what to say. Kagome climbed out of the well, using the ladder that her mother had placed there for her. She waited as Sanzo got out with Kiyoshi on his head.

"Oh, Kiyoshi, there's going to be a lot of different smells and the air isn't as clean as it is in the feudal era." Kagome explained as she opened the well house doors.

Sanzo steeped and noticed some of things, he of course was use to this, Kiyoshi however was not and he being a ferret was a bit curious.

"Kagome, what's that?" Kiyoshi said as he noticed a strange blue object. Kagome giggled.

"That is what's called a bike; it's a way for us humans to get around." She explained as she led them toward her home. Kagome opened the door and steeped in, moving aside to let Sanzo enter.

"Mom? I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she removed her shoes.

"Kagome? Kagome! Welcome home dear." An older woman called out coming from around the corner of the house.

Sanzo looked at her, she had short black hair and brown eyes, he could only assume that this indeed was Kagome's mother. The woman noticed him and Kiyoshi.

"Kagome, are these friends of yours?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome nodded. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Akemi*, it's nice to meet you." Akemi greeted shaking Sanzo hand.

"Hello miss, I'm Sanzo." He greeted a bit awkwardly. Akemi nodded and noticed the white fur ball on his head.

"What's on your head?" Akemi asked as she got a closer, she gasped in surprise when the 'furl ball' stood up and revealed itself to her as a white ferret.

"Mom, this here is my pet ferret Kiyoshi" Kagome said, Sanzo handing her said ferret. Akemi smiled,

"Why he's adorable Kagome." Akemi smiled as she led them toward the kitchen.

"Thank you ma'am."

Akemi blinked and turned around, confused.

"Who said that?" She asked, Kagome gave a nervous look.

"Mom," She explained, "Kiyoshi is a ferret demon and he can talk."

Akemi nodded, "Oh! I see, how interesting, it's not so strange since I've meet Inuyasha and you've been telling me all about your adventures."

Sanzo was amazed at how understanding this woman was, though she must have been used to it knowing her daughter has been traveling back in time and fighting an evil half demon.

"Please sit," Akemi said to Sanzo as she went to make tea for them.

"Kiyoshi? Would you like some tea?" Akemi asked the ferret. Kiyoshi jumped off Sanzo head and onto the kitchen table.

"Yes please." He answered sitting on a napkin.

"So, Sanzo where are you from?" Asked Akemi, as she handed the cup of tea to Kagome and him.

"I'm actually from China." He said taking a sip of his tea, not bad. Akemi blinked in surprise as she got a little sake bowl and filled it with tea for Kiyoshi.

"China? My that's quite a trip you've made." She said as she sat down herself. Sanzo nodded as he scanned the kitchen.

"So, are you a type of priest?" She asked noticing his outfit.

Sanzo nodded; hopefully they wouldn't know who he was here.

"Oh, that interesting." Akemi said as she sipped her tea.

"Hey mom, where's Souta and Grandpa?" Kagome asked just noticing their absence.

"Oh, I sent them out to buy the groceries; they should be back any minute now." Akemi said as she stroked Kiyoshi's soft fur making him purr.

"Oh, well I'm going to show Kiyoshi and Sanzo around now." Kagome aid as she stood up.

"Alright dear." Akemi said as she watched her daughter take Sanzo and Kiyoshi up stairs.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Sorry only this for now. I'm going to a party later today and I wanted to get this chapter posted today.

Roger: Bring me back cake! And a goody bag!

Otose: Huzza for little kids birthday party, cake, goody bags, piñatas!

Roger: Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Otose: Well I have time on my hands and decided to write the next chapter!

Roger: Is Akatsuki no Oashisu reading this? Well Otose got you're review and-

Otose: And I had that happen to me! First off you need to go to the Alerts tab and then click on Alert settings/guide. Scroll down to Alerts Settings and you'll see which settings are enabled or disable. Hope this was helpful! To -

Roger: To the story!

! ! ! ! 1 1 1 1 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 1 1 1

Kagome led Sanzo and Kiyoshi up to her room.

"And this is my room," Kagome said as she opened the door and walked in. Sanzo took a look around; the main color was pink, but not too much of it.

Kiyoshi scanned the room and jumped off Sanzo's head and onto the bed.

"What a strange futon." Kiyoshi said as he jumped on it.

"It's a western bed, it's much better than a futon." Kagome explained as she sat down on it.

"So, how long are we going to be here?" Sanzo asked, as he took a seat on the computer chair.

"Well, when I come home I usually stay for 3 to 4 days." Kagome said as she lifted Kiyoshi into her lap.

"It takes that long for you to get supplies?" Sanzo asked, really it shouldn't take that long.

Kagome huffed, "No, I usually stay that long to try and catch up on school work."

Sanzo blinked in surprise, "You're still in school?" He asked, a bit shocked at the news.

"Of course I am, I'm only 18, in my time you're required to go to school until you're 18 and graduated from high school," Kagome explained.

Sanzo nodded, he wondered if she could help Goku with his writing. He then remembered something.

"Kagome, when we're on the road, Hakkai can help you with your studies, he was a teacher once.*" Sanzo said. Kagome eyes brighten.

"Really? That's a wonderful idea!" Kagome cheered, Kiyoshi winced at the pitch of her yell. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kagome called out. The door opened to reveal Akemi.

"Hello, Kagome I was wondering since you're back why not show Sanzo around?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea mom thanks." Kagome smiled as she watched her mother leave.

"How about it Sanzo? Kiyoshi?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds fine." Sanzo said, Kiyoshi nodding his agreement. Before they could get up, Kagome's door was thrown open.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" shouted a little boy. Sanzo looked at him, brown and black hair, he must be Kagome's little brother Souta.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed at her little brother. He ignored it and looked at the man in his sister room.

"Who are you?" Souta asked, wondering where his hero was.

"I'm Sanzo." He answered; trying to not get annoyed by the fact the boy assumed that he was Inuyasha.

"Are you a demon too? Why are you wearing a dress?" Souta asked rapidly. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing at Souta's last question.

Sanzo's eyes twitched, about to yell at the boy, but…

"Demon! Where!" Shouted an old man running into the room with sutras in hand,

"Grandpa! No, he is not demon!" Kagome shouted as she ran up to her grandfather to block him from Sanzo. Sanzo sighed, a bit annoyed.

"I am not a demon; I am a high ranking priest from China." He said, making the old drop his sutras in shock, and run around Kagome.

He started shaking Sanzo's hand rapidly.

"My dear boy, I am honored to have a high ranking priest in my home!" He shouted in joy, and went rambling on about legends and demons and the sacred arts.

Kagome sweat dropped and steeped in between them,

"Uh, grandpa, I was about to show Sanzo around town, so..." Kagome said trying to get her grandpa to calm down.

"What a marvelous' idea, Kagome. Here I might have some old clothes that might fit you." He said dragging Sanzo down the hall.

'Oh dear,' Kagome thought as she and Souta stood in her room. She shooed him out so she could change. She changed into a clean pair of jeans and a pretty white button up shirt. A few minutes later and Sanzo was back. Kagome looked at him.

"You look good." She said as she led him downstairs, he was wearing a black long sleeved button up shirt and jeans.

"Mom! We're heading out now." Kagome shouted as she and Sanzo left the house.

"Alright!" Akemi said, she then noticed that Kiyoshi sipped into the kitchen and jumping into her arms.

"Kiyoshi what's wrong?" She asked, wondering what might have startled the demon ferret.

"Your father is trying to put those useless sutras on me." He said as he scanned the room. Akemi giggled,

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him." Akemi said as she went to go look for her father.

*With Sanzo and Kagome.*

Sanzo looked around at the new sights; it was different from what he's seen back in China.

"So, how do you like my time?" Kagome asked as she and Sanzo walked around the town holding hands.

Sanzo looked down at her and gave a barely noticeable smile,

"Much better than our time, at least there's no damn demons attacking us everywhere we go." He said, as Kagome led them to a McDonalds.

"McDonalds?" Sanzo questioned as they entered.

"Yea, it's a fast food restaurant, don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it." Kagome said as she walked up to the cash register and ordered. Sanzo choose a spot for them to sit.

Hm, considering how this is going, this could count as a date. He looked out the window, he wasn't sure what you were supposed to do on dates, but things seemed to be going fine.

"Hey, I got the food." Said Kagome as she set down the tray, handing him his food.

"Thanks." He said as he unwrapped his burger.

"Hope you don't mind but I ordered you a cheese burger." Kagome said as she unwrapped hers.

They ate and chatted, Kagome surprisingly got him to chuckle. Things were going fine until,

"Kagome! Is that you!" Shouted Eri, Yuka and Ami. Kagome's face become one of horror, 'oh no.'

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hope you liked it! Also the * from last chapter, well no one knows Kagome's mom real name so I gave her the name Akemi. This chapter's * in the manga and Anime it does mention Hakkai being a teacher before his wife was taken and joins the group.

Roger: Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Otose: Hello everyone, hope your all ready for an update!

Roger: I want to see what happens! Get to the story!

Otose: Fine, here we go!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome looked in horror as her three founds surrounded her, and began to bombard her with questions.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" asked Ayumi*

"Kagome, is this your bad boy boyfriend?" Asked Yuka

"What about Hojo? Does he know yet?" Asked Eri

Kagome could feel the headache coming on, and opened her mouth.

"1 I've been fine, second no he is not, and third no." She said as she took a sip of her soda. Sanzo tried to keep quite but these girls' voices where so annoying and they were annoying as well, he was surprised he hadn't shot at them to shut up.

Yuka looked at Sanzo,

"So, who are you then?" She asked as the other two looked at him.

Sanzo raised an eye brow at them; they wanted to know who he was?

"I'm Sanzo, Kagome's boyfriend." He said, that was safe to say right? Not with these girls!

"Boyfriend!" the trio shouted, making everyone in the restaurant look at them. Kagome felt like crawling under the table as the three girls began shooting questions at them

"Since when have you and Kagome started going out?"

"When are you going to tell Hojo?"

"What about your old bad boy boyfriend?"

Kagome gave an irritated sigh and faced her friends.

"We've being going out now for a few weeks, yes I will, and I've dumped him obviously if I'm now going out with Sanzo! Now if you don't mind we want to get back to our date!" Kagome said as she stared at her friends shocked faces.

"Alright, but we expect full detail later on!" Three girls said as they walked out of the restaurant.

Kagome sighed and put her head on the table as she groaned. Sanzo looked at her, and lifted her head up.

"I'm guessing those are the friends you mentioned once." He said as he let go of her head and took a bite of his burger. Kagome nodded as she stared at her lap.

"I'm sorry about that.' She said as she looked at him. He looked at her and gave a small reassuring smile.

"It's fine, not like you knew they were going to be here and start asking us questions."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Both finished up their food and left to enjoy the rest of the day.

Kagome showed Sanzo around her town, showing him that there were more shops and some held certain things. He stared as he was taking in the different scenery, bright blue skies, green grass, giant buildings, and the best part, for him anyway, there were no demons.

For once he felt relaxed, perhaps at peace, things seemed tranquil here. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't fighting for his life, or that he didn't have to do his mission, or maybe it was because of the girl he was holding hands with.

He looked down at her as she kept telling him about the town, she was different from most girls, instead of worrying about how she looked, she was more worried about her grades. Instead of being a 'damsel in distressed' she knew how to fight, or was learning how to fight.

"Sanzo?"

He was brought out by his thoughts t her voice.

"Yes?" He said as he looked down at her.

"Have you ever tried ice cream?" She asked with a smile. He furrowed his eye brows, ice cream?

Kagome seeing his confused look, took that as a no and took him to an ice cream shop.

They entered and Kagome ordered two cup ice cream, both vanillas.

"Here you go miss." The woman behind the counter said as she handed Kagome the sweet treat.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she took the ice cream and left the store with Sanzo behind her.

"Let's eat it at the park." Kagome said as she handed Sanzo his ice cream, he nodded and they walked towards said park. They found a bench which was facing a playground, with children playing on it.

Kagome watched as Sanzo took an unsure bite of his cream, and stifled a giggle to his reaction of the sweet treat.

"Well?" Kagome asked, wondering what he thought of it.

Sanzo took another bite before answering, "Not bad," and kept on eating.

Kagome smiled as they ate their ice cream in a comfortable peace.

"Let's go home." Kagome said as she looked at the sky, it starting to become sunset. Sanzo nodded his head as he grabbed her hand.

Kagome smiled as they walked back towards the shrine, this had been a good date.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you all liked it! Sorry if it's short!

Roger: It was fine, though I wonder when Hojo will come.

Otose: In due time! For now this is good. Please review! And suggestions if you have any!


	27. Chapter 27

Otose: Sorry about not updating last week guys!

Roger: well at least you're updating.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome smiled as she and Sanzo walked down the street back towards the shrine. Things had gone well and she started to notice that Sanzo was opening up more, well to her anyway. It was an improvement though.

"Say Sanzo, how about tomorrow we go shopping for supplies?" Asked Kagome as she looked up at him.

Sanzo looked down at her, "I guess, what are you going to buy?" he asked wondering what they could possibly need.

"Well, I need to get another first aid kit; I promised Shippo and Goku I get them some candy, I'm pretty sure you're low on cigarettes and would like more. You can also buy another lighter, and there is also food to be bought as well." Kagome said as she went through a mental check list.

Sanzo nodded, alright it was reasonable enough, and it was true, he was running low on cigarettes and a new lighter will come in handy.

"Alright fine, I'll go with you tomorrow." Great, he was becoming whipped.

"Thanks Sanzo!" Kagome cheered as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Sanzo stiffened but relaxed, after this much time, he still wasn't used to her sudden affectionate gestures.

"You're … welcome." He said a bit hesitant on the whole thing. Kagome smiled as she paid no mind to it. Finally they made it to the shrine steps.

"We're home." She said as she looked up at Sanzo.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up at the shrine steps, her eyes widening, in shock and horror.

"Hojo?" She said in total disbelief. He smiled as he walked the rest of the way down to stand in front of her and Sanzo.

"I'm so glad I caught here. I just finished asking your mom if you were in. I hope you're feeling better." He said, as he gave her one of his shy boyish smiles.

Kagome sweat dropped, was he serious?

"Oh no, I'm fine trust me." Kagome said as she nudged Sanzo. He took that as a sign to interfere.

"Kagome, we should get going, your mom is probably wondering where we are." Sanzo said as he grabbed her hand and took a step around Hojo. Hojo eyed Sanzo and spoke.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me I'm Hojo who are you?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at him, and then looked back at Kagome.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said, letting go of her hand. Kagome gave an unsure look, but left anyway trusting that he wouldn't harm the idiotic boy. As soon as Kagome left his line of vision, he turned on Hojo.

"I don't know you think you are, but stay away from Kagome." He said, glaring at him.

"What? I will not, I will not abandon her like this." Hojo said, offended by the man.

"No, she told me about you. I don't care if you're trying to help her out, but you should know something."

"Oh? And what is that?" Hojo asked, narrowing his eyes. Sanzo smirked.

"I'm her boyfriend, and have been helping her get better."

Hojo's expression dropped. Her boyfriend? He had to be lying; he had been working hard trying to get Kagome to return his affections.

"I didn't know Kagome had a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she tell me?" Hojo asked, hoping that maybe the guy will slip up.

Sanzo gave a cruel smirk; he loved messing with people's minds.

"Because she's too nice to say it to your face, didn't you ever wonder why she wouldn't go out on those dates with you?" Sanzo asked, waiting for the boy to leave dejected.

A frown appeared on Hojo's face. What the man was saying, is true she never went on any of dates he had asked her. With a sigh Hojo faced the older man.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't be coming around!" and with that said he left.

'Tch. How annoying.' Sanzo though as he walked up the stairs leading up to the shrine. He just might have to shoot the boy, if he became a problem of course.

He opened the front door and walked inside, he was greeted by Kiyoshi.

"Hello Sanzo, so how did your talk with boy go?" He asked, as he slithered up onto Sanzo shoulder.

"The idiot thinks he can still win over Kagome." He answered as he walked into the living to sit down. Kiyoshi hissed at the information, how pathetic and stupid of the human boy.

"Where's Kagome?" Sanzo asked, wondering where she could of gone too.

"Right here, I went upstairs to help my mom with something." Kagome said as she walked into living and taking a seat next to him. Sanzo nodded, as Kiyoshi jumped from his shoulder and onto Kagome's lap.

"So, how about we watch a movie?" Kagome suggested as she looked at Sanzo. He thought about it and nodded, a movie sounds fine. Kagome smiled as she got up and went to put the movie into the VCR.

"What movie is it?" Sanzo asked, wondering what they were going to watch, 'better not be a chick flick', thought Sanzo as he watched Kagome put the DVD in.

"It's called 'Men in Black.'" Kagome said as she sat down next to Sanzo and grabbed the remote from the small counter desk. Sanzo nodded, it sounds good, certainly not a chick flick.

"Hey I'm going to go make some popcorn, okay?" Kagome said, as she got up and went into the kitchen to get the snack.

"Ok," Sanzo said as he watched her get up, and with it out himself knowing, watched her backside as she walked away. Kiyoshi gave a little ferret smirk, but said nothing. Kagome walked back into living room. Kiyoshi slipped out of there, deciding to leave these two alone.

"I decided to wait here while the popcorn pops." Kagome said as she leaned her head against his chest. Sanzo nodded as put an arm around her shoulder. Both smiled, it felt nice knowing that there was someone who cared for you.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up only to have warm lips pressed against hers. She smiled as she returned the favor.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you all liked it! Gabriella Temperence, hoped you liked the ending ;)

Roger: yes, well hope you all can review and have a great weekend or week.


	28. Chapter 28

Otose: I am so sorry for not updating! I tried but I got this error thing saying I needed to e-mail FanFiction to fix it!

And I'm just plain out sorry! So sorry! *Sits in dark corner*

Roger: Yes well while Otose drowns in her misery enjoy the chapter!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome groaned as she watched her family question Sanzo at the dinner table.

After their little 'movie night' was over Kagome's mom had made dinner and called everyone to the dinner table. It started out nicely, but then grandpa started asking Sanzo about demons, which got Souta excited, which resulted in Akemi trying to stop them by trying to change the subject with a different question.

"Your family is quite talkative." Kiyoshi commented as he took a bite of the Ritz crackers Akemi had given him on a small plate.

"Only if it's interesting." Kagome said as she sweat dropped. Sanzo gave her a pleading look to get him out of there. Sanzo wasn't sure how long he could keep his temper in check.

"Wow mom, this dinner was great, but I'm sure Sanzo wants to relax now. I'll show him the guest room!" Kagome said as she grabbed Sanzo's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Wait for me my lady!" Kiyoshi called out as he grabbed some of his food and ran after them.

Sanzo gave a sigh of relief when they reached the top of the stairs; he wasn't sure how long he could take trying to answer all those questions.

"Here's the guest room." Kagome said as she opened the door and waited for Sanzo to walk through. Sanzo stepped inside and looked around, a double with white sheets, a small desk in the corner and a big hard wood dresser.

"If you need anything just tell me." Kagome said as she stood in the doorway, Kiyoshi munching on a cracker.

"No, I'm fine for now." Sanzo said as he walked over to her.

"We should go to sleep now, we have shopping in the morning." Kagome said with a smile, to in Sanzo's opinion, looked…cute.

Sanzo only shook his head, "All right, see you in the morning." And with that gave Kagome a small kiss on the lips.

Kagome blushed as he pulled away. Kagome gave a dreamy smile as she walked back to her room. She went inside and sat down on the bed.

"Well it seems your relationship is going well." Kiyoshi said jumping off her head and settling himself next to her.

"Kiyoshi! I forgot you were on my head! I'm sorry." Kagome apologized as she grabbed the ferret and held him in her hands. Kiyoshi chuckled.

"I assumed you did no problem anyway." He said as he jumped out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Well might as well sleep." Kagome said as she changed into her pajamas and settled down into her bed.

*Time skip to shopping*

Sanzo gave an agonizing groan. Why may you ask? Because he was holding all the bags, and Kagome shopping around the store looking at different things that he hoped she wouldn't buy to add to his load.

"Sanzo do we need anything else?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face him.

Sanzo shook his head no, Kagome thanked him and they walked out the store. Sanzo sighed, he was not becoming whipped! He was just being nice by holding everything for his girlfriend, that's all.

"Do we really need to by that ass all these ramen noodles?" Asked Sanzo as he walked beside Kagome.

"Yea, otherwise he'd be complaining and throwing fits." Kagome answered as they stopped at a street corner, waiting for the sign to show a little man walking.

Sanzo gave an irritated sigh, damn mutt! Even if he wasn't here, he still somehow manages to boss Kagome around.

"Hey when we get home, we should pack up and go back to the past." Kagome said as they crossed the street and continued the walk home. Sanzo nodded, why not? It got him away from Kagome's family and their questions.

They arrived and quickly became busy with getting everything for their little journey back to the past. Sanzo went upstairs to change into his robes and went back down to pack the food away.

"Hey Sanzo? Did you put the food in my yellow back pack?" Kagome called out; coming out of her room dressed in her outfit she bought in his world.

"Yea, are we missing anything?" Sanzo called out, Kiyoshi lying down on his head. For once he was actually helping with something; perhaps it was because he was helping Kagome.

Kagome walked back down stairs and shook her head no at him.

"I guess we're ready to go." Kagome said as she left a note on the kitchen table.

Both went outside and walked toward the well house. Both swung their legs over getting ready to jump. Sanzo wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist before they jumped in. they were surrounded by blue and purple lights before landing softly on the ground.

They looked above them and saw the clear blue sky of the feudal era. Kiyoshi jumped off Sanzo's head and told them to jump. Both jumped and Kiyoshi transformed into his larger form.

"Thanks Kiyoshi." Kagome said as he jumped out of the well with her and Sanzo on his back.

"You're welcome." Kiyoshi said as he walked in a brisk pace towards the village.

"I wonder how everyone got along with us gone." Kagome wondered as they neared the hut.

Well they would soon get their answer.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you all liked it!

Roger: Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Otose: Please enjoy!

Roger: Stop sucking up to them! *Smack*

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome's eyes widen at the scene before her. Sango was yelling at Miroku, who had a red hand print. Gojyo and Inuyasha we're yelling at each other. Goku was sending death glares at Kikyo and all the while Hakkai had Shippo in his arms trying to calm everyone down.

*Bang*

Everyone shut up and looked at a pissed off Sanzo, gun in hand a hole in the roof of the hut.

"Will you all shut the hell up and tell us what's going on?" Sanzo demanded. Gojyo quickly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

"This dip shit insulted us!" Gojyo shouted. Sanzo raised any eyebrow at that, stupid mutt he'll shoot him later.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted, making the inu slam to the ground and cause Kikyo to glare at her.

"Keep glaring at her and you'll have a head full of lead instead of dirt." Sanzo threatened. Kikyo glared and stood up to him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Kikyo challenged. Everyone in the room quieted as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"I'm the one who's going to kick your ass if you keep acting like the bitch you are to Kagome." Sanzo answered giving her a death glare.

"How dare you insult me!" Kikyo screeched. Inuyasha finally got up from the ground and faced Sanzo.

"Bastard you'll pay for insulting Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, claws raised, ready to strike.

"Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome shouted making him fall and be flattened to the ground deeper. Goku and Shippo snickered at the scene, Kagome and Sanzo can beat Inuyasha and Kikyo any day!

"I'm assuming this works as a pack, making you, dog turn 'alpha male'" Sanzo said as he got on one knee to talk to the flattened half demon. Inuyasha glared at the blond haired man.

"What about it?" He growled.

"I can challenge you for it can't I?"

Everything got silent as they watched Inuyasha shocked face and Sanzo smirk.

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha shouted as he got up. He worked too hard to become Alpha male and he wasn't about to let this guy take it away from him!

"What? Too much of a sissy?" Goku taunted trying to get Inuyasha to agree to the challenge.

Inuyasha growled, "Fine I'll take your challenge and kick your sorry ass!"

Kagome eyes widen as she looked between Inuyasha and Sanzo.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked with a sneer, "Afraid your lover will get beaten by Inuyasha?"

Kagome glared at Kikyo and put her hands on her hips.

"Sanzo can kick Inuyasha's ass anytime of the day!" She shouted, earning her surprised looks from everyone.

Inuyasha glared at Sanzo, this stupid human was turning everyone against him!

"Let's get this over with." Sanzo said as he walked out of the hut and into a clearing away from the village, everyone following behind.

Everyone watched from a distance as Sanzo and Inuyasha faced each other.

'Please don't get hurt' Kagome thought as she sat down, Shippo on her lap, Goku next to her and Kiyoshi on her head.

"Don't worry Kagome, Sanzo can handle himself." Hakkai reassured her. Kagome gave him a smile and returned her gaze at Sanzo.

Sango walked over and sat on Kagome's other side, giving her a smile.

"Hakkai's right Kagome, Sanzo well be just fine." She said as everyone settled down. The fight was to begin.

Sanzo glared and never took his eyes off the Inuyasha as he loaded his bullets into his gun.

Inuyasha growled as he had a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Miroku stood up, he was the one who was making sure the battle went well.

"Ready! Begin!" He shouted.

Neither opponent moved first, but in the blink of an eye they had moved and were running from across each other.

Inuyasha smirked, he may be fast, but he was faster! Inuyasha quickly jumped and flexed his claws out ready to strike at Sanzo.

Sanzo immediately put up his gun up to block the attack. Inuyasha smirked, like that thing would block his attack. It didn't.

Sanzo jumped back as his gun was flung away from him. Inuyasha kept swinging his claws at him, while Sanzo kept jumping back. Inuyasha then blinked in surprised, where did that priest go?

"Where did he go?" Inuyasha questioned, suddenly he fell forward after being hit in the back. He looked up to Sanzo smirking at him.

"Right behind you dog breath." Sanzo said, he didn't normally fight hand to hand but there were times where he had too.

Inuyasha glared then smirked; he didn't have his silver weapon with him, and with that he swiped his leg under Sanzo making him fall on his back.

"Like you could beat a demon like me." Inuyasha said taking out his sword ready to strike.

Kagome watched in awe as the fight went on, Sanzo was amazing! He was keeping up with Inuyasha so well!

"See Kagome? Nothing to worry about." Gojyo said as he quickly glanced at her and then back to the fight, not wanting to miss anything.

Kikyo glared, how dare that blond priest make a fool of her Inuyasha!

Everyone watched Sanzo knocked Inuyasha to the ground.

"Alright go Sanzo!" Goku cheered as he watched his father figure beat the crap out of Inuyasha.

Everyone watched as Sanzo and Inuyasha briefly talked. Kagome's eyes then widen when Inuyasha knocked Sanzo down and pulled out Tessaiga on him.

Kagome stood up quickly making Shippo fall of her lap. Sango got up and grabbed onto the young priestess hand.

"Kagome don't! You can't interfere in this type of battle! Besides you'll get hurt." Sango said trying to get her to sit down.

"But Sango!" Kagome shouted, sounding like a pleading child with their mother, wanting something from the supermarket.

"Sango's right, beside Sanzo looks like he has a trick up his sleeve." Hakkai said making everyone stop watching them and back to the fight.

Sanzo glared as he looked down his nose to see the tip of a sword. Sanzo quickly began chanting and in a flash he had Inuyasha bound by the matan scripture and floating in the air.

"Do you give up?" Sanzo asked as he concentrated on the scripture.

"Never!" Inuyasha shouted, and quickly yelled out in pain.

Sanzo smirked as he watched Inuyasha yell in pain; yes he made the scripture sting Inuyasha.

"Give up." Sanzo repeated as he made the scripture sting him once more.

Miroku quickly came over, it was obvious as to who won this fight.

"Sanzo you are the new leader of our group."

Sanzo smirked as everyone ran over. Kagome jumped at him hugging him, making stumble back a bit but got his balance.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Two updates in a day!

Roger: Yes, yes, please review! Thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

Otose: Not much to say.

Roger: So that means to the story!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Inuyasha glared as everyone, save for Kikyo, was congratulating that blond bastard. What was worse was he was taking Kagome away from him! Kagome was his, not the blond priest.

Kagome smiled as everyone was congratulating Sanzo, he really had done it! He beat Inuyasha!

Everyone settled down when Sanzo coughed, trying to get their attention.

"Tomorrow we move out. The next time we meet this Naraku guy, it'll be the last." Sanzo said, getting determined nods in his direction. Inuyasha glared, he may be in charge but he wasn't taking orders from him!

Everyone walked back to the hut, and was greeted by Kaede stirring some soup. Earlier she had been helping a pregnant lady give birth.

"Kaede we're moving out tomorrow." Kagome said, informing the old Miko. Kaede nodded, she was silent and a bit uncomfortable with her dead yet alive older sister in the hut.

"Good luck on ye journey young ones. May you all come back unharmed." Kaede said, looking at them all. Everyone nodded as they were handed a bowl of soup.

They all sat in silence eating and went to bed. Goku looked around, Sango was sleeping near Miroku, Inuyasha was lying against the wall with that bitch Kikyo, Gojyo was sleeping near the entrance of the hut, Hakkai a few feet away, and finally Kagome and Sanzo we're propped against the wall covered by Kagome's sleeping bag.

Goku spotted Shippo sleeping with Kirara and Hakuryu; he walked over and slept next to them.

*Next Day*

Everyone was packed up and ready to go. Sanzo suggested that the pets transform so they could cover more ground. Kirara, Kiyoshi and Hakuryu transformed. The feudal people we're confused as to what Hakuryu turned into, but we're old it was a futuristic means of transportation.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku, were in the jeep. Sango, Miroku and Shippo we're riding Kirara. Kagome and Sanzo we're riding on Kiyoshi's back. Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo on his back.

The team moved out and we're on their way. Kagome felt a bit hurt when she saw that Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo on his back, after all he used to carry her like that from village to village.

"Hey cheer up, he's not worth it."

Kagome turned and looked at Gojyo who was sending a smile her way.

"I know, thanks Gojyo." Kagome said smiling. Sanzo raised an eye brow, was she upset? Well at least Gojyo got her into a better mood.

"How long will we travel? We don't want to push Kirara, Kiyoshi and Hakuryu too much." Sango asked as they were flying a bit over the group.

"Good question, perhaps in two hours well take a break to let them rest." Hakkai suggested.

"What about me? Do I not even count?" Inuyasha shouted, glaring a bit at being forgotten.

"Why would you need a break? You're always complaining about us being weak and resting too much." Shippo countered, earning him a glare.

Kagome scowled at him, "Inuyasha! Stop glaring at Shippo!"

"The little brat started it with his fat mouth!" Shouted Inuyasha, angry that he was being yelled, all the while Kikyo glared at Kagome.

Sanzo glared at her, "Bitch what did I say?" He asked, making the glare go onto him.

"Now, now let's not fight right now." Miroku chided, really a fight while they were all moving? It would get ugly.

"The purpled robed monk is right." Kiyoshi said quickly glancing at Sanzo. He ignored it and held tighter onto Kiyoshi's fur.

Goku was distracted playing with the new game Kagome had got him: Fire Emblem the Sacred Stone. He was currently on chapter 3.

Shippo looked around and landed on the strange transportation that Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were on. He wondered if he jumped would he make it? He shrugged his shoulders and went for it.

"Shippo!" Sango said as she watched Shippo leap for the strange moving object.

"Goku! Catch him!" Miroku shouted, grabbing the young brown haired boy attention. He set down his game and caught the young kit.

"Are you crazy? You could of gotten hurt!" Gojyo said, scolding the fox boy.

"Shippo! Don't you ever do that again!" Kagome said, she practically almost jumped herself to save him, if wasn't for one: Sanzo held her back by grabbing her by the waist, and two: Goku had caught him.

"Keh stupid brat." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha Sit!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo slammed to the ground and we're left behind while everyone moved on forward.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hoped you all like it!

Roger: Fire Emblem 8?

Otose: I love that game! I beat it 3 times!

Roger: You're obsessed. Anyway please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Otose: I think some of my readers left me ):

Roger: It's alright, I'm sure they'll come back.

Otose: If you say so, thanks to the ones that still review and are with me.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The group had stop under a shady canopy of trees, it had begun to become hot and the pets we're getting a bit overheated so they stopped to get out of the heat and to take a break.

Everyone was fine, except Inuyasha and Kikyo who were still pissed at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome since we stopped can we have lunch?" Asked Goku, giving her pleading puppy dog eyes.

Kagome giggled as responded, "Sure Goku, we can have lunch. Sango, Hakkai? Can you two help me please?"

"Of course, Kagome." Hakkai said as he helped Sango up and both went over to Kagome.

Miroku faced Goku and Shippo, "Say you two, why don't you take Kagome's empty water bottles and fill them up. It is a rather hot day."

"Alright, come on Shippo." Goku said, as both boys were handed the empty water bottles by Kagome and ran off to the nearest stream.

"Kiyoshi please go with them if you don't mind." Kagome said looking at the white ferret.

Kiyoshi looked up from the conversation he was having with Kirara and Hakuryu and went after the boys.

"So Kagome, what you making?" Asked Gojyo as he came over to see what they were making.

"Well my mom had packed a few extra things in my pack, so I'm making a few sandwiches, some steam, and ramen." Kagome answered as she handed Sango the finished sandwich.

Gojyo nodded and went back over to Sanzo and Miroku.

"So fellas, how about a game of cards?" Gojyo asked as he pulled a deck of cards out. Sanzo and Miroku nodded and joined the game.

Shippo and Goku came back with the water bottles and put them back in Kagome's pack.

Inuyasha glared as everyone went about with their day. He grumbled as Kikyo sat next to him.

"Alright, lunch is ready!" Kagome called out as she handed the first two plates to Goku and Shippo. Everyone got a plate and ate; of course Kikyo didn't seem to want any.

Kagome decided to ignore it, whether she couldn't eat or she was just being rude, Kagome didn't care. Everyone chatted as they ate.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked getting the young girls attention.

"Yes Miroku?" Kagome said looking at him.

"I know we don't have much of the jewel, but what about Koga's?" Miroku asked.

Kagome gave a thoughtful look on it, "Well we can always ask for it after we defeat Naraku."

Everyone nodded, it sounded alright. Inuyasha huffed; everyone was acting as though he wasn't here!

"If everyone's finish let's pack up and get moving." Sanzo said standing up and helping Kagome up. Everyone nodded and cleaned up their mess and left again for the rode.

Sanzo looked around as everyone was traveling on the pets again. They were making great time, it was faster than walking. He also didn't mind that it was him and Kagome on Kiyoshi, with Kagome leaning back against him.

It was quite but it was a peaceful one, hell even Inuyasha and Kikyo were in a better mood. He looked around again and noticed how Miroku hand was going lower on Sango's back.

Soon enough everyone turned around after hearing a smack.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled at Miroku, while Gojyo and Goku laughed at the scene with Miroku holding his red cheek. Sanzo even gave a small chuckle at the scene.

Of course Sango demanded that Miroku ride with Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku. Which resulted in Kagome offering to ride with her, which meant that Sanzo was now riding alone on Kiyoshi's back.

Kiyoshi gave a smirk at Sanzo, yes he felt a bit sorry for the man but it was funny to him. Sanzo could feel the smirk the ferret was wearing.

"Wipe that smirk of your face before I shoot it off." Sanzo warned. Kiyoshi could only smile now at the current mood the priest was in.

Everyone traveled, taking a break later when the pets were hot and then getting back on the road. They kept on traveling till it was sunset and found a spot to set up camp.

Gojyo got a fire going, Goku and Shippo were sent out to find some wood with Kiyoshi following them, Kagome and Sango went to refill the water bottles since everyone drank them dry, and lastly Hakkai was in charge of dinner.

Miroku and Sanzo we're talking, Sanzo asking about Naraku trying to get enough information about the man they would be fighting. Shippo and Goku returning with the wood

The girls came back and grabbed there bathing supplies saying they found a hot spring and were going to bathe.

After they left Miroku got a lecherous grin, only to find Sanzo's gun in it.

"Don't even think about it." Sanzo warned as he lowered it, getting a nod from Miroku. Shippo chuckled at Miroku and continued to show Goku his toy top.

Inuyasha watched where the girls had once been and looked back at Kikyo.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kikyo looking back up at him.

"Well don't you want to go bathe too?" Inuyasha asked, maybe he could get the girls to let Kikyo join them next time. Kikyo gave a small smile at him for his thoughtfulness but nodded no.

Inuyasha sighed; well it wasn't like the girls would agree anyway.

Everyone waited they came back and had dinner. Afterwards everyone settled down to sleep. Tomorrow was another long day.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Did you all like it?

Roger: I'm sure they did, please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Otose: Gale of Heavens you leave some interesting reviews! (:

Roger: To the point which she laughs, making her parents looks at her weird.

Otose: Forget my parents it's my life and I shall live it my way!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sanzo opened his eyes and groaned as he saw how early he had woken up. The sun was barley up in the sky. He scanned around the camp. Sango and Miroku we're sleeping back to back with Kirara on her lap, Hakkai and Gojyo we're using sleeping bags, that damn mutt Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree with Kikyo. Hakuryu had made himself a small nest made of twigs.

Finally his eyes landed on Kagome. She had fallen asleep sitting up under a shady tree with Goku leaning against her, Shippo on her lap and Kiyoshi on her head.

He gave a small rare smile. It was a touching scene, one he wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning. He sighed, damn, why did he wake up so early?

He sighed might as well get moving right? He stood up and walked over to Gojyo and kicked him awake.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gojyo asked as he sat up glaring up at Sanzo, the noise waking up Hakkai.

"We're setting out, get up." Sanzo said as he went over to wake up Kagome and the others.

"Well let's get to it shall we?" Hakkai said giving Gojyo a smile. Gojyo grumbled but got up anyway and helped Hakkai pack up.

"Kagome wake up." Sanzo said shaking her shoulder a bit. Her eyes opened, and she yawned.

"Morning." She said giving him a smile. Sanzo nodded and stood back up. Kagome shook Goku awake while she carried Shippo.

"I'll wake up Sango and Miroku." Kagome said, Kiyoshi jumping off her head and onto Goku's.

He nodded and faced the tree that was holding Inuyasha and Kikyo. A smirk found its way onto his face. He lifted up his and shot at the couple.

Everyone turned when they heard a yell and a shriek to see Inuyasha and Kikyo on the ground and a smirking Sanzo walking away.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha shouted, as he helped Kikyo up. Sanzo ignored them and walked back to everyone else.

"Now that everyone is up, are we finished packing? Let's get a move on." Sanzo said as he watched everyone pack up and quickly got on the road.

*1 hour later*

The group was on the move so far they had passed a village, but no one knew any rumors about Naraku. So they went on traveling, that was until Inuyasha stopped and started growling.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, as everyone else stopped.

"Grr, that bastard of a brother of mine is coming." Inuyasha growled as he put a hand in Tessaiga, Kikyo grabbing her bow.

Everyone watched as they saw Sesshomaru and his group approach them. Kagome being the peacemaker walked forward and bowed.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She greeted. Sesshomaru looked at her and gave a nod.

"Lady Kagome!" said a little girl running from behind Sesshomaru and giving the time traveling priestess a hug.

"Hello Rin." Kagome greeted returning the hug.

"Enough with this, what do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled. The Saiyuki boys watched, wondering why Inuyasha hated his brother so.

Sesshomaru looked the group over and noticed the new members.

"So you have found another hanyou, along with two demons and a priest." Sesshomaru stated.

Sanzo eyes widen a bit at that. He stepped forward towards Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" He asked, demon or not he wanted to know and now.

Sesshomaru glared at the stupid human. Before he could say anything Jaken cut in.

"You stupid human! How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru in such a way!" He screeched.

"Lord?" Said Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Yes Lord, he rules over the western lands." Kagome said, putting a hand on Sanzo shoulder trying to tell him to back off.

Sanzo eyed him, and walked back towards Hakkai.

"So what do you want?" Asked Sanzo.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at his demeanor.

"This Sesshomaru believes it is wise to join forces to defeat Naraku. I have heard rumors about his whereabouts." Said Sesshomaru.

"Hell no! I'm not joining forces with him!" Inuyasha shouted Kikyo standing by his side.

"Well too bad for you mutt, I'm in charge and I say we're joining forces." Sanzo said glaring at Inuyasha. Why did he do it? Mostly to piss off Inuyasha, besides this demon lord was offering his assistance, why not take it?

"So the human priest is in charge, how interesting." Sesshomaru said, scanning the rest of group.

"Why don't we get moving?" Suggested Hakkai. Sanzo nodded and the now fairly large group started walking again.

"In what direction is this Naraku at?" Sanzo asked as he watched how pissed off Inuyasha was getting.

"He is at a mountain called Mt. Hakurei." Said Sesshomaru.

"How do we get there?" Asked Sango. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at the slayer.

"Slayer I believe I have someone you may know." Sesshomaru said, every watched as a flying two headed dragon came down, carrying someone on its back.

Sango's eyes widen as she watched the person jump off the back of the dragon.

"Kohaku?"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Is it good?

Roger: I think so, please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Otose: I'm at school so it's going to be extremely short!

Roger: You suck Otose.

Otose: Shut up!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sango's eyes widen as she looked at her lost brother.

"Kohaku?" Sango said as she took a step forward towards him.

Everyone watched, waiting to see what would happen.

"Sango?"

The Inu gang's eyes widen at Kohaku. Sesshomaru stepped in ready to explain.

"It looked like Naraku left the boy for dead, I revived him with Tenseiga" He walked up Kagome and held his hand out.

"I believe you are searching for these Miko."

Kagome h eld her hand out as Sesshomaru opened his, a jewel shard falling into her hands.

"Is this?" She asked, amazed.

Sesshomaru nodded as Sango hugged Kohaku, crying. She had finally gotten her brother back.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Done

Roger: That's it?

Otose: Dude I'm risking it typing this much! I'm at school and the teacher is coming! Review please!


	34. Chapter 34

Otose: Sorry about not updating

Roger: Make sure to make this one longer, the last one was short as your sister.

Otose: Hey, she's not that short! And yes I'm a bad kid for writing a chapter during school. Not like the teacher would understand if she caught me! :3

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kagome smiled as she watched Sango hug her brother. Both were crying, and no one said anything to understand that they will not be traveling for today.

"Kagome, by the look if things we should find a bigger spot to set up camp." Sanzo said, walking over to her. Kagome nodded, as she kept on watching Sango and Kohaku.

"Alright everyone, we need to find a big enough spot for all of us to camp for the rest of the day." Sanzo said, everyone nodding there agreement. A day off to relax sounded nice to them.

They all walked around trying to find a spot big enough for them, Sesshomaru finding one and calling everyone over.

"This is perfect Sesshomaru!" Kagome said taking a look around the clearing. It was wide and had trees surrounded them, but had what looked like an aisle of tree's leading to a river with an open field.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru for you!" Jaken said proudly.

Everyone smiled as they got to work making camp. Gojyo and Goku went to get firewood. Kagome, Sango, and Rin went to re-fill all the water bottles. Sesshomaru and Kohaku went to find food for everyone. The other's just set camp up, and took a look around the perimeter to make sure there were no demons.

"We're back!" Rin said carrying a water bottle and set it down near Kagome's backpack, the other two girls following behind.

"We're back too!" Goku shouted him and Gojyo coming into the clearing with firewood in their arms.

"Great, now we can start a fire." Hakkai said, taking some of the wood to start one.

Sanzo took a look around. Sango and Kagome are talking, Shippo and Rin are playing with Goku, Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting together talking, Miroku was making sutras and Hakkai was making the fire.

Oddly enough the atmosphere was nice, everyone was in a good mode and there seems to be no fights.

"Kagome?" Hakkai called out.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, both her and Sango turning to look at Hakkai.

"Since we are taking a break, how about a bit of training?" Hakkai suggested.

"Ok!" Kagome said standing up grabbing her bows and walked over to him.

"Here I'll go with you guys." Sango said, wanting to help Kagome learn how to fight. As they left Sesshomaru and Kohaku came with a dead deer and a few rabbits.

"Where is the priestess, slayer and man going?" Sesshomaru asked as he set the food down.

"They think they can train Kagome to fight." Snorted Inuyasha, thinking the whole thing was a waste of time.

"You keep your mouth shut." Sanzo glared, so much for a peaceful atmosphere.

"Hn, it is wise for the priestess to train to protect herself." Sesshomaru stated sending a glare at Inuyasha.

"I believe so as well Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said, being careful of formally addressing him. He said nothing but went and sat down, and watched the children play.

Sanzo didn't even know what to think of this guy. Well as long as they have no problems with each other, he didn't mind. Sanzo took one last look at the group before going with Kagome, Sango and Hakkai.

He walked to the clearing and saw that Sango was teaching Kagome a few fighting stances.

"Alright now, try punching me, don't worry." Sango said standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome nodded, and threw a punch only to have Sango grab her fist.

"Alright, that was a good one, but you need to make your arm straighter." Sango said letting go and helping Kagome fix her stance.

"She's doing well."

Sanzo looked to his left to see Hakkai there with a smile. Sanzo nodded as he looked back at the girls.

"She seems to be getting the hang of things." Sanzo said, not letting what he was really thinking show on his face. He was proud of her; he was glad that she wanted to learn how to fight.

Hakkai smiled, he knew Sanzo was happier than he was letting on. For once there seemed to be something that made Sanzo happy and that something is Kagome. Not only had she made Sanzo happy, she had made all of them happy without even trying!

Sanzo knew what Hakkai was thinking; he seemed to always know what was on his mind. He didn't say anything as he walked over to the two girls.

"Hey Sanzo." Sango greeted, Kagome smiling at him as he came closer. Sanzo nodded, as he came to a stop in front of the girls.

"As much as I want her to learn hand to hand combat, she should work on her aim." Sanzo said grabbing Kagome's arrows and handing them to her.

Sango nodded as Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Sanzo went to a nearby tree and made a mark noticeable from far away and walked back over to them.

"Aim at that tree and see if you can hit the mark." Sanzo said, Sango and Hakkai watching, Kagome taking a step in front of them as to not hit any of them.

Kagome relaxed and took a breath before aiming her arrow and letting go.

"Did I do it?" Kagome asked, running over to the tree in excitement, Sango running after her.

Sanzo and Hakkai watched as the girls ran over to the tree, only to cheer and hug each other. With that reaction they knew that Kagome had gotten a bull's eye.

The girl ran back over.

"Great job." Sanzo said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled, she knew Sanzo well enough that he doesn't really do public displays of affection.

"Thanks Sanzo." Kagome said, giving him a smile. He nodded as he watched aim another arrow.

"Hey Kagome, I know using bows are your main weapon, but how about a small knife in case of something?" Sango said, watching as Kagome let her arrow go.

Kagome faced Sango, "That sounds like a good idea, it could come in handy."

Sango smiled as she ran to the camp shouting that she'll be back.

"She sounds excited." Hakkai said, earning a shrug from Sanzo and a nod from Kagome. they turned as they heard Sango run back towards them.

"Here Kagome, you can have this." Sango said handing her a knife. Kagome took it and looked at it. It was silver with a prayer encrypted on it, the hilt was wrapped tightly in black silk.

"Sango this is beautiful! Thank you!" Kagome said hugging the slayer, careful of the dagger.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Hope that was long enough.

Roger: Review if you would like, I don't think Otose deserves it.

Otose: Hey! Like Roger said, review if you're not too mad at me.


End file.
